May We Meet Again
by tv-addict007
Summary: "Her breath caught in her throat as she stared directly into a set of blue eyes, and her heart leapt wildly in her chest without reason. For a moment the sight before her felt familiar, as if it was normal to have those blue eyes resting upon her, to see this kind of confident and alerted stance. As if she had already seen this sight once before." Clexa FTWD/The 100.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **This is actually my very first story for this show. I completely fell in love with it – especially with the Clexa ship – and my heart still hurts because of Lexa's death. I haven't really seen any of the episodes after 3x07 yet. But I'm so happy that you guys are still holding onto Lexa and Clexa, and even if Lexa isn't on the show anymore, she'll always live on in all of those beautiful stories you guys are writing. So please let me thank you all for letting me get my Clexa fix :D**

 **Though I still hope they'll find a way to bring Lexa back. It's a sci-fi show after all. All those possibilities…**

 **Anyway, my story will set in the world of Fear The Walking Dead. But don't worry, I'll be just using the setting for my story. However let me tell you how amazing it is to have the fans create a whole new character – Elyza Lex – in a complete different show, just to keep Clexa alive. The love of this fandom for Lexa/Clarke is astonishing.**

 **Of course the main characters of FTWD will be in this story, but there also will be many (almost all :D) characters of The 100. Though I changed their names a bit. I'll let you know the identity of the characters after introducing them at the end of each chapter. However, no one really remembers their old life.**

 **Be aware, there are going to be quite a few characters I completely made up to shake things up a bit.**

 **This story is mainly about Clarke (Elyza Lex) and Lexa (Alicia Clark), how they meet each other (again) and start to slowly remember bits and pieces of their old life…**

 **Our favorite girls aren't much in this chapter, but that will change with chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Anything?"

Chris shook his head and looked back to his dad. "No, nothing's here. It seems like there was already someone here and took everything useful."

"Scavengers." Travis sighed sadly. He'd never thought that he'd end up being in such a situation, searching for something to eat while being careful to stay away from undead people. Yeah, his comfortable life with his family went downhill pretty quickly. "Every man for himself, right?"

"Maybe the others found something." Chris tried to lighten the mood after seeing the defeated look of his father. They really needed something to eat and drink, but they had yet to find some supplies.

Travis glanced over to his son, trying to muster up a thankful smile for him. He was grateful that his relationship with Chris was getting better again. After Liza's death two and a half months ago, Chris had shut off himself from everyone. While understanding that his mother had been infected, Chris had been believing that they would've found a cure. That they'd have been able to help his mom and he blamed Travis for acting too quick.

He had blamed his dad for murdering his mom.

While staying on Strand's boat for a little over a month, Travis had let Chris work through his feelings and grieve on his own, after having a few failed attempts to talk to his son. Oddly enough – and to Travis' relieve that his son wasn't completely shutting out _all_ of them – Alicia and Nick kept him company and the kids grew quite close. He always wanted this kind of relationship for the three teens, but he'd have never thought that it had to come out of the death of Liza.

After they had made their way back onto the mainland, Travis had refused to keep his distance to Chris anymore and after repeatedly trying to have a conversation with his son, they found themselves in a heated conversation. Mean words – hurtful words – had been spoken out loud, but it appeared that this conversation, as much as it had hurt, had been necessary for them to move on again. It wasn't solved, but at least they were going into the right direction again.

"Let's head back to the others." Travis replied after realizing that he had been lost in his own thoughts.

Chris nodded and followed his dad out of the little convenience store letting his eyes roam one last time through the room, just to be sure that they hadn't missed anything.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the meeting point, Ofelia and Daniel were already there looking hopeful at the two men.

"Nothing. All gone." Travis answered the unvoiced question.

Daniel sighed. "Same here. Nothing left."

"This is frustrating! There has to be _something_!" Ofelia said annoyed that they had yet again found nothing of use.

"Maybe the others have more luck. They should be back soon."

"Yeah, maybe." Daniel agreed, but it was clear that he didn't really believe it.

It wasn't long before Victor, Nick, Madison and Alicia arrived at the meeting point and sadly, none of them had found anything. The mood of the group worsened, starvation and dehydration were becoming more and more an issue. They weren't good fighters to begin with, and with the continued loss of energy, they won't stand a chance against the dangers of their new world.

But they couldn't lose hope.

Not yet.

"I suggest heading further north. We've only searched a small quarter of the city and I refuse to believe that there's nothing left in the whole city." Travis exclaimed.

Madison smiled at Travis, loving him all the more for trying to keep on hoping for all of them. He always tried to stay positive, and that was something they should all be doing. They weren't dead yet. As long as they were breathing and able to move, there was hope. "It's getting dark soon. Let's search a safe place for the night and continue our search for supplies tomorrow."

The group walked through the streets, keeping their eyes open for a suitable place to stay the night at. They moved down two blocks before Nick, whom had walked ahead of the group, suddenly stopped and tensed up. "Guys!"

Glancing up, they saw the street jammed with zombies. There was no chance at getting through them. They'd have to walk their way around them. "Okay. Don't panic. Let's take the next left turn and walk into a different direction." Daniel said, keeping his voice low to avoid attracting attention.

Calmly, though alerted, they moved towards the intersection ready to move away from the horde. However, just as they took a turn, the group came face to face with another large group of zombies. Without hesitation, the undead made their way towards the group. Turning around, they saw that some zombies of the horde had noticed them as well, closing in on them.

"Run!" Chris heard his dad scream and just like the others, he took off in the direction they had come from.

He ran. He ran faster than he ever had. The moans and groans seemed to follow him everywhere he went, making him feel like death was waiting for him at his every turn. He didn't know what had happened to the others, he didn't even know at which point their paths had taken different directions and he hoped that they were safe and that he'd find them later again.

Taking a sharp turn Chris ran straight into the body of one of the undead roaming the lonely streets, causing them both to crash down hard onto the road. While Chris tried to process what had happened the zombie was already reaching out for him, trying to sink his teeth into his flesh.

Chris shoved the body away from him as he scrambled away from it trying to get up from the ground, but the zombie grabbed him at his right ankle, causing Chris to stumble back onto his knees. The zombie came closer and tried again to bite him, and Chris had serious trouble keeping him away from any of his body parts.

Letting out a desperate cry, all Chris could think was how this was going to be his end. He'll die right here, right now.

Alone.

No idea where his family was.

Just as he was about to give in, Chris felt the pressure of the zombie leave and he felt something liquid run down his right cheek and a second later he felt the body above him completely disappear. Opening his eyes he looked straight into the blue eyes of a blonde girl whom stared down at him.

"You comfortable down there?" The girl smirked amused.

Maybe it wasn't his time to die after all.

* * *

 **There she is, our favorite blonde :) More of her in the next chapter.**

 **So, what do you think? Should I continue or are you guys not interested in this kind of story?**

 **Please leave a review on your way out and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are with chapter 2. Though I have to inform you that I'm not sure if I can get chapter 3 finished this week…**

 **Thanks for your interest in this story!**

 **I can tell you that (besides Clarke of course :D) there are three more character of The 100 in this chapter. Two well liked and one not so much….**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _You comfortable down there?"_

Chris blinked confused at the blonde, but he heard a distant chuckle of another person. Glancing around he saw three other people standing around, all of them staring at him.

A dirty-blonde haired man with a stubble whom stood a little farther away took a step closer. "Maybe he's in shock?"

"Yeah, Lyz. Maybe you should work on your first impression." The man standing closest to Chris and the girl voiced out, causing the other both males to start chuckling again. He had shaggy black hair and hazelnut brown eyes. The man seemed to be just a few years older than himself. Maybe twenty, twenty-one.

The blonde – Lyz? – shot a glare at the three men surrounding them, and if Chris wouldn't have been so busy calming down his heart, which still hammered against his ribs, he would have laughed at how quickly they had shut up.

That fact alone told him that the girl seemed to be in charge of this little group.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde turned back to Chris. "Don't listen to them. They're idiots. Here, let me help you up."

Chris stared at the girl's right hand, noticing the bloodied knife in her other one. Who was this girl that looked so calmly down at him, as if it was completely normal that she had to kill an undead person? She wasn't in the least bit affected by it and as he glanced back to the other men, he saw that two of them even had smiles on their faces.

Finally accepting the offered hand, the girl pulled Chris up on his feet. "Are you okay? Are you bitten?"

"N-… No. I'm fine." Chris shook his head.

The girl knelt down and wiped the knife clean on the clothes of the now dead zombie, before putting it back into the sheath at her hip. Eying her closer, Chris noticed for the first time that she had a quiver with arrows over her shoulder, a bow leaning carefully against the wall of the building. "What's your name?"

"Chris. Christopher Manawa."

"Are you on your own?" The blonde frowned.

"No. But I lost the others on our run from the horde. I've no idea where they are now." Chris walked a few steps, glancing into the direction he had come running from, but he couldn't see anyone. Had they been caught by the horde?

The blue-eyed girl studied the teen carefully. This boy – Chris - probably wasn't even full-aged, and he looked like he didn't pose a threat to them. Honestly, she had other things to do than standing around and play twenty question with a teenage boy, but she couldn't leave him on his own either. The questions would have to wait for a later moment. "My name's Elyza. Elyza Lex. Those three knuckleheads over there are Topher Greene, Logan Lawrence and Dave Gin."

The three men waved at him, all of them armed with similar weapons like Elyza, making him question where they might have gotten them from. However the man that had been reference to as Logan wasn't as armed as the others, and had a bigger bag slung around his shoulder.

"You said something about a horde?" Elyza asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes, about three blocks from here. They were blocking the whole street."

Elyza glanced past Chris, contemplating something. "Okay, let's head back to the others."

"Wait!" Chris exclaimed. "What about my family? There still out there somewhere."

"It's getting late, and you said yourself that there's a horde roaming through the streets. Not the best starting point for a search for your family. We're going back to our safe place and we start looking for your family in the morning."

"I can't just leave them!"

"Listen up. I've more people to worry about than you and your family, okay? A search through the night is a horrible idea. You're family probably found shelter for the night. Shall we search every building for them? Endangering my people for the off-chance of finding them? We'd be dead within the hour!" Elyza replied, annoyed with the stubborn teen. Seeing the broken look on Chris' face, Elyza sighed and lowered her voice again. "I know you worry about them. But placing ourselves in harm's way isn't helping them. I promise I'll help you find them. But not tonight."

Chris kept staring at her, before his shoulders slumped and he nodded at her. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, he started to follow the little group. Elyza and Topher were silently leading the group while Logan and Dave walked next to Chris, engaged in friendly bickering.

Honestly, the group seemed to be nice. Nowadays it was rare to meet nice and helpful people. It was like his dad had said earlier, every man for himself. But this group had helped him and were taking him in without further thoughts. Sure, he was alone and they looked like they could take him out in an instant, but those four people gave Chris hope that there was still some good out in the world.

They walked for a bit before they took another turn and stopped in front of a fire escape of a huge building. Chris looked up the fire escape, letting his eyes scan over the building before he glanced at Logan whom crunched down, ready to push Topher up to the ladder. The others kept their eyes on the area, while Topher let down the drop ladder.

Noticing Chris' sceptic look at the building Elyza nudged him softly, indicating for him to follow the others up the ladder. "Don't worry, the building's secure. We made sure of it."

Hesitating for another second, Chris started to climb up the ladder and moved to follow Dave and Topher higher up the building, leaving Elyza and Logan at the rear. Topher stopped at a window at the third level and knocked three times. It took only a few seconds until it opened and Topher entered the building, winking for Chris to join him.

Ducking his head, Chris climbed into the room and stood suddenly face to face with a room full of people, glancing curiously at him. He was aware of Elyza and Logan entering behind him and closing the window, but he kept his eyes on the people in front of him.

"Yo, Logan. When I told you to find something good to eat, I didn't really mean this." A man grinned and nodded in Chris' direction.

"We found him cuddling a walker." Dave snickered and put his bag in a corner of the room. There were several other bags laying around in the corner, and Chris guessed that they were full with supplies. No wonder they found nothing, he thought.

A woman with dark blonde hair stepped up in front of him and eyed him warily. "Who are you?"

"He's fine, Tasia." Elyza replied instantly, glaring at the other woman.

"I don't like surprises. He's none of our people. He could pose a threat to us."

Elyza stepped closer to Tasia, narrowing her eyes. "Why don't you do _your_ job and let me do mine?"

The room was silent while both females stared at each other and after another beat Tasia scoffed slightly and retreated from the room, followed by some of the people. Only after Tasia had left the room did Elyza's tense posture change into a more relaxing one.

"Man, aren't I happy when she's leaving tomorrow." Elyza murmured under her breath and the remaining people smiled at her exclamation. She turned around and smiled at Chris. "Don't worry. She's just trying to intimidate you. Tasia's words are sharp and cut deep sometimes, but she's harmless."

Dave threw his arm around Chris shoulder, smiling broadly at him. "Girls, right? Let me introduce you to some much needed testosterone, man. You already know Topher. Next to him in the black shirt and the innocent face is Jarod Mills. Those two bored-looking guys on the floor are Daniel and Benjamin Yates. And the one with the nasty scar on his chin is Michael Thorn. They all belong to the great scout team número one, led by our beautiful and fearless leader Elyza Lex."

"Shut up." Elyza rolled her eyes at Dave's exaggeration. Taking her belongings Elyza made her way slowly out of the room, turning to the remaining males one last time. "It was a long day. I suggest you rest. The next day will start sooner than you might want it to."

With that, Elyza turned around and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **The characters of the 100 hidden in this chapter:**

 **Topher Greene – Monty Green**

 **Jarod Mills – Nathan Miller**

 **Tasia Cho – Echo**

 **There will be more of our beloved the 100 characters in future chapters :)**

 **Also, chapter 3 will have the meeting of Elyza/Alicia, so stay tuned.**

 **Please review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,**

 **I never thought I'd finish another chapter this week, but here we are with another update. And it's the longest I've written for this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The sun was shining through the window, waking the still sleeping occupants of the lone brick building. Chris blinked a few times and tried to rub away the sleep from his eyes. Next to him groaned Dave as he tried to turn away from the sunlight, only to end up shoved the other way again by Elyza. "Move your lazy ass, Dave. You're with Tasia today."

"Why me?" Dave moaned.

"Because Topher and I will go with Chris, searching for his family. You and the others are on packer's duty." Dave still didn't move. "Come on, man. Don't give me grieve over this. I'll get enough from Tasia already."

Chris had been told some things about the group by the boys yesterday. Elyza and the boys that accompanied and had welcomed him friendly were scouts. There were in charge of protection and securing places and routes, among other things. Tasia and the others, whom he had yet to be formally introduced to, were packers. They'd raid shops for supplies while the scouts were securing the area, keeping their eyes out for any danger.

That explained why Elyza, Topher and Dave had been more armed than Logan as he had first met them, Chris concluded.

Dave huffed, slowly moving his tired limbs to get up. "You owe me for this."

"No, I don't."

"No, you don't." He sighed. "God, help me get through this day."

Elyza smirked at Dave. She felt sorry for him and if she could trade places with him, she would do it. Tasia was a handful, always criticizing anyone and her manners left much to be desired, though the one good thing about her was her straightforwardness. So it wasn't really a secret for her that Tasia despised her. Elyza's constant denials of Tasia's inquires to join the scouts weren't helping either.

Tasia was one of the military personnel whom had told them they were safe in their little safe haven, and that they'd take care of them. But the military had let them down, only looking after themselves. The people had quickly seen through their façade and had planned a riot. Most of the military had moved out after having lost the respect and trust of the people. Only a few, like Tasia, had remained and joined the civilians.

Honestly, if Tasia wouldn't be so arrogant and if her selfish streak wouldn't shine through once and then, she'd be perfect for a scout. But Elyza didn't trust her, which meant that Tasia was stuck with the packers.

However, as the leader of the scout team, she had to be the one meeting new people. At least those whom could potentially join their camp. She had to estimate if they were a threat or not, meaning that Dave had to spend half of the day with Tasia.

"Cheer up! It's only another few hours before she's leaving." Elyza encouraged.

"Easy for you to say, Lyz. You don't have to spend these hours _with_ her."

"I'll try my best to come back as soon as possible."

Dave scoffed. "Great. So I can expect you to be back in time for the send-off."

"Of course. That's the best part of this day. Wouldn't miss it in the world." Elyza smiled sweetly at her friend, making the others chuckle at their bickering.

"I hate you."

Elyza rolled her eyes and handed Dave his gear. "Yeah, yeah. Me, too."

Following Elyza's example the others started to pack their things and grabbed their weapons, readying themselves for the day. It wasn't long before Tasia walked into the room, glancing impatiently at the scouts. "We're ready to move out."

"Great. Dave will take over for me. Topher and I will search for the boy's family." Elyza replied, already waiting for Tasia's comment.

Tasia glanced irritated at the blond. "I thought we settled for going further north before we leave?"

"And you will, don't worry. We already scouted the area before you and your team arrived. Dave and the others will handle it."

"I don't like it."

"And I don't care. But if you'll miss me that much, I promise to be back to say goodbye." Elyza smirked.

"Don't bother showing up. Maybe then the day won't be as bad as I thought it would be." The older woman barked and left without another word. Dave sent one last pained glance at Elyza and moved to follow Tasia out of the room.

Turning around to the other men Elyza waited for them to move out, following Dave and Tasia. "What are you guys waiting for? The day won't end sooner with you all standing there." The blonde said, lifting a brow, and watched them reluctantly leave the room before turning around and calling after them. "And try to not murder each other!"

Elyza chuckled as she heard their muffled reply, telling her that they won't make any promises. Reaching for her quiver and bow, the girl turned around and looked at the remaining two males whom stared expectantly at her. "Well, let's go and find your family, Chris."

* * *

"He has to be somewhere close-by." Travis murmured, worried about his son. They had started to search for Chris at first sunlight, neither of them had really found any rest over the night. But after hours of strolling through the streets they had seen Chris running to, they had yet to find the lost member of their group.

Madison placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him."

Travis nodded and took a deep breath, enjoying a few second of the offered comfort. His girlfriend was right. They would never stop looking for Chris, and he was sure Chris was also searching for them. Chris might be only sixteen, but he was very smart. He'll find a way back to them.

They jumped as they heard a metallic crash a few feet from them and turned quickly towards its origin, ready to fight off any danger that would present itself. Yet, all their eyes were met with was Nick whom stood next to a container, a big metallic plate-like object lying next to him on the ground. Noticing everyone's eyes on him he mumbled a quick apologize and lifted the object from the ground.

Everyone relaxed, glad that it was just a false alarm, however all of them tensed up again when they heard the terrified scream of Ofelia. Ofelia was standing apart of the group, just at the entrance of a side street and no one had noticed the body lying there, now grabbing onto Ofelia's ankle.

Victor didn't hesitate and shot the zombie a few times, finally killing it with a head shot.

"Thank you." Ofelia thanked Victor, still breathless. Her eyes widened however, as she saw movement behind Victor. "Watch out!"

Several undead scuffled out of the building behind Victor, making their way to the group. Searching for something to fight with, Alicia found a long pipe sticking out of the container Nick had leant against. She pulled it from the container and helped the others fighting against the zombies.

A few minutes after having dealt with one zombie, Alicia drove the pipe through the body of a second zombie, pinned it against the container. She watched for a few seconds to make sure that the zombie wouldn't free itself and then turned around, finding herself searching for a new weapon to defend herself with.

Yet, as she had turned around she gazed directly into the dead eyes of another zombie.

Alicia shot out her arms to keep the zombie away from her as she stood only a few centimeters from the zombie, trying very hard not to lose any more ground, yet the zombie was adamant in his quest in making her its next meal and its teeth came dangerously close to her body.

The next thing she felt was something darting past her and an arrow lodged itself firmly into the scull of the zombie. Alicia staggered forward as the dead body in front of her dropped onto the ground.

Turning around, Alicia saw three people standing a few feet from her. A blonde girl and a black-haired Asian boy, both armed with a bow and arrows, shooting calmly one zombie after another. Between the strangers stood Chris waiting for the two archers to finish their task.

The moment when all of the undead were dealt with Chris rushed forward, greeting his dad with a tight hug. The tension left Alicia's body and she was relieved that her step-brother was finally back with them. Before the outbreak, she'd have never thought that there actually would be a time where she'd miss him. However, if there was one positive thing about this tragic turn of humanity, it was that they finally became a family. Or as close to a family as they could get.

Alicia's eyes found their way back to the two strangers. They were a unique sign with their bows and quivers, as if they travelled through time. But she knew that this couldn't be. Yet, a zombie-apocalypse was also something she had thought of as impossible.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared directly into a set of blue eyes, and her heart leapt wildly in her chest without reason. For a moment the sight before her felt familiar, as if it was normal to have those blue eyes of the yet unknown blonde girl resting upon her, to see this kind of confident and alerted stance. As if she had already seen this sight once before.

As uncomfortable as the blondes stare made her, she felt strangely drawn to the mysterious girl, her presence radiated calmness and safety. And that scared her. Alicia didn't know her, yet this girl made her feel all kinds of different feelings just with one gaze, and she didn't know what to make of them.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her and Alicia thought for a moment that she felt it too, this strange pull and sense of familiarity. However, it didn't take long and the girl broke their eye contact and glanced at the others for a second before she moved towards them.

She got closer to Alicia and again, Alicia was mesmerized by the sight before her. Once again, intense ocean-blue eyes met soft forest-green ones. Closer and closer until the blonde stood firmly in front of her, mustering her with a slight furrowed brow.

Then, all of the sudden, the blonde's face turned indifferent. Whatever she had been thinking of as she had looked at Alicia was gone, hid behind a mask.

The archer bent down and retrieved the arrow out of the zombie's head. Just like the other archer the blonde wordlessly re-collected one arrow after another and all along, Alicia wondered if the girl could feel her eyes on her, observing all of her movements.

* * *

 **So finally the meeting of Elyza and Alicia. Things will definitely get interesting from now on…**

 **The next three chapters will be dealing with this constellation, and chapter seven will finally take us to the camp and introduce more of our beloved The 100 characters.**

 **Hope you had fun reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Have a nice day :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone :D**

 **Sorry for the wait. It was quite a busy week for me.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Elyza and Topher silently re-collected their arrows while they watched the family attentively through the corner of their eyes. They were, after all, still strangers and trust was something they weren't giving out freely.

The scene made Elyza think of her own family, of all the happier moments in life. It was a shame how quickly the world broke down and those happy memories seemed so far gone in the past, even if it had only been a few months since the outbreak.

Catching another glance of the brunette girl, Elyza was once again met with a strange feeling of familiarity. However she was sure she had never met the girl before. The green eyes had made her heart jump up in her chest and she had seen something flickering up in the girl's eyes, though she didn't know what exactly.

Having been caught off-guard by this feeling, Elyza tried to cover up her confusion and had broken up the eye-contact. She had no time for any distraction, especially not the kind of distraction usually made by beautiful girls like this one. Not while being in an area the scouts hadn't cleared yet. She'd have to work through this confusion at a later time, or – preferably – ignore it altogether. Though the persistent stare of the brunette didn't exactly help at all.

"What are you thinking?"

Turning her head to Topher whom looked back at her, Elyza sighed. "Nothing. Just thought back to my own family."

"Are you planning on taking them with us?"

That made Elyza frown at her friend. "Do you want me to leave them here on their own, unprotected? Look at them, Toph. They're no fighters."

"And neither are we. But just like us, they know what to do to survive."

"So you _do_ want to leave them behind." Elyza stated, and the thought of leaving the family behind went against everything she stood for. Sure, the brunette made her feel funny – not only the good kind – but it was rare that a complete family had survived that long on their own. Elyza didn't know if her own family was still alive back in Australia, and she probably never will know. But she had the chance to help and protect this family. This family – as dysfunctional as it looked to her – gave her a sense of normalcy, and normalcy was something they all needed at the moment.

"That's not what I meant," Topher started, before he sighed and glanced back at Elyza. "Look, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Some people back at the camp might not like it if we bring them with us."

Elyza shook her head. "But if we don't offer people like them our help, what makes us better than the military?" She looked back at the family. No, she couldn't leave them on their own devices. At least not without offering their help.

"I'm just saying that not all may like that idea. You know I've got your back, whatever you're going to decide to do."

She smiled at Topher, grateful for his loyalty. There were many trying times nowadays and knowing of her friends loyalty towards her made life that much easier. And just like them, she was loyal to each and every one of them. They had each other's back, come what may.

A cough drew their attention towards the family which had moved closer to them, all eight pair of eyes stared at the two. Yet if someone would ask Elyza, the stare of the green pair made her the most uneasy. For now she flat out ignored the girl and kept her focus on Chris.

"Guys, that's my family. My dad Travis, his girlfriend Madison and her son and daughter, Nick and Alicia. Then there are Daniel and his daughter Ofelia and Victor."

"Chris told us you saved him." Travis stated, though neither Elyza nor Topher replied. "Thank you."

"No worries." Elyza said, still unnerved by the brunette's gaze. "Are you all okay? Any wounds?"

"No…" Travis trailed off, looking at his family and friends to make sure everyone was indeed fine. "No, we're okay. Again, thanks to you."

Victor eyes the two of them curious. "I've got to say, I'd never expected to meet someone who fights with bows and arrows. Not as effective as a gun, is it?"

"Probably not. But we can re-collect our arrows. Besides, arrows are made easier than bullets, aren't they? And a gun is loud. It draws too much attention to us. That doesn't mean we don't carry guns with us." Elyza explained and drew back her leather coat, showing them the gun that rested underneath it.

"You're right, bullets are quite valuable these days. But I still prefer my gun, not caring how loud it is." The black man stated.

Topher scoffed. "You'd think different when you're surrounded by walkers and you don't want them to notice you. Believe me, we learnt the hard way that they are drawn in by loud sounds. That's why we prefer arrows and knives. Makes us able to fight our way through as silently as needed."

Victor opened his mouth to disagree, but closed it after a few seconds and Elyza couldn't hold back the little smirk forming on her lips, knowing that Topher's reasoning made more than sense.

"Where are you guy's heading to?"

This time the blonde woman, Madison, answered Elyza's question. "We don't really have a destination. We were just searching for supplies."

"Chris told us there were more of you." Daniel spoke up.

Elyza turned slightly to look at Topher, giving him a look. Of course Chris had told his family about them, though she didn't know how much the guys had told him last night. It couldn't have been much, since everyone was exhorted not to tell strangers anything about their camp. Not without knowing if the newcomers were a threat or not. So Elyza guessed that Daniel must be referring to her and Tasia's team.

Facing the family again, Elyza nodded slowly. "Yeah, we're not alone."

"Where are the others?" Daniel asked warily. His behavior made her think back to the military that had built their camp.

"Not here."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yes, we gathered that much."

There was a slight aggression in his voice and both, Elyza and Topher, changed their stance into a more defensive one. Having noticed the change in their post Travis acted quickly, trying to defuse the situation before the misunderstanding could escalate. "Please, he didn't want to make you uncomfortable. He's just careful and protective. We've been through a lot."

"I think everyone goes through a lot these days. That doesn't mean we can't keep a cool head." Elyza relaxed a little, yet stayed alerted and ready should any trouble come up.

"Of course."

"If we wanted you dead, we wouldn't have helped you against the walkers." Topher countered.

"Walkers?" Ofelia asked. "That's the second time you mentioned that word. What does it mean?"

"It's what we call them." Topher explained, nodding towards one of the dead zombies.

Elyza swept a quick glance at her surroundings. She didn't like to be out in the open, at least not at a place like this one. The group was standing in a big intersection with huge buildings on all sides. This places was practically oozing with threats. This wasn't a place to have a nice chat. "Why don't we move to a better place? I'm sure the surrounding walkers had heard your shots from before and are already on its way for lunch."

Daniel stared at the two with distrust. "And where do you want us to go?"

"There's a building down the street. It's safe." Elyza exclaimed.

"How far?"

The brunette's stare bore into her. It was the first time Elyza heard her speak, and the familiarity of her voice drew a shudder down her spine. Who was this girl? She had never reacted to anyone like this. She had a feeling that this girl would be quite troublesome for her. She'd have to be careful around her.

"We haven't had a lot to drink or eat in the last few days. We're not in the best state." Travis continued after Elyza had failed to answer.

Elyza slid of her bag and rummaged through it, searching for the needed item. Lifting the water bottle from her bag she threw it at Alicia, whom caught it easily. Topher also gave the family his own bottle. "A few blocks. No more than two hours."

Travis nodded. "Thanks for the water. Please, lead the way. We'll follow."

* * *

 **Please leave a review on your way out.**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

 **Finally the next chapter.**

 **I want to thank all of you whom followed, favorited and/or reviewed so far. Special thanks to Sailor Sayuri whom leaves a review after every chapter. Thanks for showing me your excitement for this story. It means a lot. :D**

 **Enjoy the update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Where are you coming from, if I may ask?"

"We're from Los Angeles." Travis answered.

They have walked a little over an hour with Elyza and Topher leading the way and the group followed them a few feet behind. Travis had made his way over to the two scouts, planning on resuming their previous conversation and each party asked a few question to get to know each other better. However, while Travis seemed to be more open with them, the rest of the little group kept their short distance to the two strangers, obviously having not yet decided if they were to be trusted or not.

"That's quite the journey."

"Victor owned a boat. We made our way along the coast. But we ran out of supplies and petrol. So we landed a little outside of the city and made our way west entering the city and searching for supplies. But we came up empty-handed."

"We already raided that part of the city. You won't be able to find anything there." Elyza replied while keeping her eyes on the street in front of them.

"So, Chris said that your group consist of fourteen people. Are there more or is that it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm assuming you're thinking of offering us shelter, but you have yet to decide whether you can trust us or not. We too, have to decide to trust you. We've trusted the military, but that was a mistake. We just want to be sure not to make another mistake. The next one we might not get off that lightly."

Elyza sighed. "We trusted the military, too."

"I take it didn't end much better than with us."

She tensed when she noticed Alicia leaving her family to walk next to Travis and the two scouts, obviously getting interested in their conversation. Elyza was just happy that her attention mostly laid in their path instead on her, yet the brunette glanced over to her once and then. "It ended in a revolution and the people overthrew the military. They fled and we took over."

"That means there's a whole camp full with people?"

The blonde kept silent. Besides Daniel and Victor, the group seemed rather harmless. Taking them in didn't pose a threat in Elyza's mind. She couldn't discern any ulterior motive. They were literally a little family trying to survive in this new era.

"We don't want to harm anyone. I'm just searching for a safe place for my family." Travis spoke.

"Yes, there is a camp. It's a safe and structured place. Enough supplies. If you want we could take you there."

"Just like that?"

"I'm just your ticket into the camp. If the council thinks of you as a threat or if something should occur, you might get thrown out again." Elyza explained.

"There's a council? Of how many people does the council consist? What kind of people are representing the council?" Travis had always been a curious man and he loved to learn new things. That had been the reason for his decision to become a teacher in the first place. Moreover they had yet to decide if they wanted to go and join this camp the blonde had admitted of existing. Learning more of the camp would help in making a decision.

Elyza sighed. So many questions. "There're eight people on the council. All of them representing a part of the camp, and well trusted by the people."

"Do you think the council will turn us away?" Alicia asked, waiting for the blonde's blue eyes to meet hers. However, the blonde girl kept their eye-contact brief.

"Not if you don't give them a reason to feel threatened by your presence." Elyza started. She was grateful for their steady pace. They should arrive soon. "They'll ask you some questions about your previous journey since the outbreak. Probably some questions about your life before everything went downhill. You should offer your assistance with the daily chores, or with the protection of the camp. They will decide which job you can take over based on their impressions and the conversations. Don't be afraid to be turned away if they don't give you a decision right away. Be honest with your answers. Lies always come to light, sooner or later."

They took a right turn and Elyza and Topher relaxed a little, glad to re-enter the now well-known area. The building wouldn't be that far anymore, and she hoped that Tasia and her team were still there.

The scouts noticed Travis and Alicia stopping and tensing up, and the others behind them also stopped walking. Looking into the direction the newcomers were staring at, they saw a lone walker making its way towards them in a slow pace. Since the walker was alone, the scouts weren't fazed at the slightest. One walker was easy to take out. Especially one as slow as this one. "Ignore him. We have to take the next left turn. We're long gone till its here."

"Yeah, that one's not really one of the quickest. I've seen some whom are quite the runners." Topher chuckled, trying to ease the minds of the others.

"That's not funny. They were people with feelings and all." Alicia snapped.

Elyza turned around and faced the angry brunette. She understood the girl, those walkers still looked like people. Neighbors, friends, family. But if one wanted to survive, they'd have to draw the line somewhere. They were dead. Those walkers weren't normal. Normalcy would be if they had stayed dead. But they didn't, they had returned. "You've just said the key word here. _Were_. That walker over there, he probably was a decent man with a lovely family. But he isn't human anymore. He's dead. And the moment you're standing in front of one of them and still think of them as humans, you're dead too."

Alicia held the intense eye-contact with the blonde. She understood what Elyza wanted to tell her, and she had indeed started to view those zombies as what they were – unhuman. An anomaly of life. Yet she still caught herself thinking back to Susan, the woman that had often watched over Alicia and her brother when Madison had to work. She could never think of her as one of _them_. Even when her dead eyes had looked into hers, she had still been Aunt Sue for her.

"The dead are gone, the living are hungry."

The brunette breath hitched as she watched the blonde turn around and start walking again. Suddenly she was bombarded with an image. She stood next to Elyza, staring into a pile of burned wood. A feeling of grieve and vulnerability rushed through her. And a strange sadness. She felt like there was something she should remember, as if this image was a memory. A very distant one covered up in a white fog.

 _The dead are gone, Clarke. The living are hungry._

Trying to dismiss the image by shaking her head Alicia moved to follow the trio, her family moving closer together as they carefully kept their distance to the walker. They weren't used to just ignore the zombies. To just move forward.

"Yeah well, the dead are hungry, too." Nick remarked sarcastically.

Topher scoffed. "They hunger for death. Something we're not giving them. At least not today, so keep your pace and ignore this one."

It didn't take long until they reached the lone brick building they had taken Chris to the other day. And they seemed to be back just in time for Tasia's depart, seeing as the packers and her team were currently bringing down the bags full of supplies, readying themselves to move out.

"Oh look, she's back…. With more strangers." Tasia greeted her, her enthusiasm about Chris and his family rather limited.

"Tasia, I was afraid I'd miss seeing you depart." Elyza couldn't bite back a remark herself. Tasia rolled her eyes and kept doing her work while ignoring the blonde and the others altogether. The blonde kept searching the group for the familiar face of Dave, a smile forming on her lips as she found him lifting a huge bag of supplies.

"I'm happy to see everyone alive and still having all their limbs." She teased him.

Dave smirked. "Yeah, but there might have been one close call in which my knife had been well on its way down on one of Tasia's fingers. However, I didn't think it would make her stop talking, so I dismissed that idea. I'm pretty sure we could cut out her tongue and she'd still be a huge pain in the ass."

"Probably." The blonde leader turned back to the waiting family. "Well, we're going to make our way to the camp. Like I said, you're welcome to come with us. Of course we'd understand it if you'd rather stay on your own."

Travis glanced back to his family. This was it, the moment to decide to try again and put their trust into a camp full of strangers or rather stay for themselves, trying their best to survive on their own. Elyza had been tight-lipped about the camp, only sharing bits and pieces. Yet this camp sounded appealing. There were walls, food, water, weapons a safe place. And he trusted Elyza. She seemed sincere.

Seeing that his family wasn't objecting the idea of joining Elyza's people, Travis finally made a decision. "We'd be happy to join you."

"Great." Elyza smiled and grabbed one of the bags. "Please grab some of the bags and help the others. You're going to be soon able to rest and recover from your journey. Let's get you to safety."

* * *

 **So yeah, a tiny flashback for Alicia. Let's see if there's more in the future :)**

 **Please leave a review on your way out.**

 **Have a nice evening, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone,**

 **I've got another update for you. This chapter is the last one before we're moving on to the camp.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Alicia re-positioned the bag on her shoulders. They had been following the blonde and her group for almost an hour and a half, and after haven't slept enough in the last few days, coupled with no food and little to no water, the events of this day were starting to get to her. Though she stubbornly kept moving forward, too proud to show any weaknesses in front of those strangers.

While her group and some of the strangers carried most of the supply bags, the blonde and the rest, of which Chris had informed them were the scouts of their group, were scattered around them. Elyza and Dave were leading them forward, followed by a scout on each side of them and ended with another three of them at the back of the crew.

They were being led towards the place they had left their cars, and then continue they journey to the camp by said cars. Alicia had been a little hesitant towards the idea of following those strangers blindly back to their camp, but she had to admit that the thought of a safe place, a place where she didn't have to be alerted at any second, was starting to sound better and better. She longed to sleep through the night again, without being afraid at getting caught off-guard by a zombie – or how the camper were calling them, a walker.

Not for the first time in the last hour, Alicia's eyes found their way back to the blonde's back. By the way Elyza seemed to avoid her presence as best as she could, she guessed that this strange feeling she was experiencing was reciprocated. There was something intriguing about the blue-eyed girl. Whenever the girl _did_ look at her, her gazed had something calming and comforting in it. It was something that made Alicia want to trust her, made her feel she could trust her unconditionally. Though there was a certain confusion visible at times, which was one of the reasons Alicia knew that the blonde was thrown off by her like she was with the blonde.

At other times when Alicia had heard Elyza speak to someone, there was a slight accent in her voice. Not notably so, but if one listened carefully one could discern a difference at the pronouncing of the words, making Alicia guess that Elyza was no Native American.

Moreover, Elyza seemed to be well respected by the people of their group. Even the other blonde girl, Tasia, hadn't spoken up against Elyza. At least not much. Like Elyza, Tasia had blonde hair, but not as pure and bright as their leader. Though Tasia looked like she didn't own this kind of trust of the others like Elyza did.

Elyza's whole being fascinated Alicia. She didn't know what it was about the blonde, but she was constantly drawn to her, wanted to know more about her. And she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the blonde, but she still couldn't grasp it.

Alicia was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand that appeared out of nowhere in front of her eyes. Glancing up to the person the hand belonged to, she looked directly into Elyza's blue orbs. Elyza was standing on an abandoned car, and she could see the others climbing up the car next to her. Had she been this deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that a row of cars were blocking their way?

Grabbing the offered hand Alicia gasped as a spark went through her, her hand tingling while being strongly held on by the blonde's whom pulled her up the car. Their touch was electric and her eyes immediately turned back to the other girl's ones, searching for any indication that she had also felt it, yet to her annoyance Elyza kept her avoidance and ignored her stare, keeping her own eyes on the people behind her.

The brunette huffed, getting more and more irritated by Elyza. These confused feelings got to her, and she had no idea how she could get any answers to her questions. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she could form at least some of those questions. She was at a loss of words, and the only person that could help her was the blonde – who kept ignoring her.

Maybe Alicia should do the same. Ignore the blonde, and maybe this confusion and strange feeling would go away on its own.

Elyza hopped off the car on the other side and held up her hand again to help Alicia down. Living out her stubbornness and having made the decision to start to ignore Elyza, Alicia disregarded the offered hand and jumped down the car on her own, biting down the urge to smirk as she noticed the blonde's eye-roll.

Good, Alicia thought. If she'd kept ignoring her, she'd do the same from now on. If that was going to annoy Elyza, it was all the better.

"We're here." Topher announced and indeed, there were three cars waiting for them a block away, two normal cars and one big jeep. They looked like they had seen better days, but as long as they would work and get them to the camp, Alicia didn't care.

The knowledge that they finally arrived at their destination felt like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Finally, it wouldn't take much longer. She was ready to be off her feet and sleep for the next few days. Alicia reached for the bag she had been carrying all the way to the cars and gave it to one of the men of the group that would be taking them to the camp, watching him stow it away in the trunk of one of the vehicles.

Alicia followed the instruction to get into the car, but stopped as she saw Elyza and the other scouts still standing in front of the car, making no move to get into one of the cars themselves. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, not yet. We've still have two more days out here before we move back to the camp." Elyza exclaimed, her look softening when she noticed the nervous stares of their new additions. "Don't worry. I've told Xavi to help you get settled. If you have any questions or if you need anything, go to him. I'll see you all in two days."

"Yeah don't worry, guys. I'll watch out for you until your fine on your own." A brown-haired man voiced out. "I'm Xavier Maestro. But you can call me Xavi." Xavi turned away from them and faced Elyza and the others. They quickly shook each other's hands before he turned back and got into the driver seat of the car. It was tight due to the many people that were squeezed inside the limited space, but as long as Alicia would be able to breathe, it was fine by her.

"See you back home in two days, guys." Xavi yelled out of the window and started the car, moving to follow the jeep which had already driven away from them.

Alicia couldn't help but glance back at the seven scouts, watching how their figures got smaller and smaller until they were gone from her sight. As much as Elyza's stare would irritate her, she missed the girls calming presence.

She turned back around and met Xavi's glance through the driving mirror, and she didn't like his knowing look. "Don't worry, they're professionals. They know what they're doing."

The green-eyed brunette didn't respond to Xavi and glanced out of the window, the buildings flew by in a haze, and Alicia felt herself slowly lulled to sleep as the soft breeze from the open window caressed her face, though the voice of Xavi kept her from slipping off into the dream world. "Normally I'm not a fan of any new person that comes to our camp. I've learnt to be careful with trusting others. But I trust Elyza, so for now I'm giving you guys the benefit of the doubt. Though don't expect the others to trust you just like that."

Travis responded something and he and her mom where engaging Xavi in small talk, but Alicia was too far gone to process the words that were being spoken and the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Xavi's exclamation.

"Let's get you guys to Polis."

* * *

 **I couldn't help but name the camp after Polis.**

 **Next chapter will introduce another new character, but I'm afraid to say that the next real Alicia/Elyza interaction will be in chapter eight. But chapter seven will deal with Polis.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Have a nice Sunday, guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Have fun :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Alicia let the sun hit her face and took a moment to appreciate the peaceful feeling of safety, while ignoring the busy yet calming bustle all around her. Having grown up in a city like LA, it gave her a comforting feeling of normalcy.

Polis was great, well organized and the people were friendly and welcoming. As far as Alicia knew, everyone had its own work to do, contributing to the bigger picture of having a safe place. Sure, she had seen a few people around the camp whom had just sat there doing nothing, but the most seem to not take their safety and relatively good life in Polis for granted, trying to help other people or help keep the camp safe.

Just like their camp back in LA, Alicia had heard that the military built this one too. And the location of the camp wasn't bad. It was a big area consisting of a few apartment buildings, a huge tower and a shopping mall. The fences around Polis were thicker than the ones around their last camp, a second kind of wall made out of sandbags laid protectively in front of the fences. There were high seats at every wall, enabling the people of Polis to keep watch of the surrounding area of the camp.

Alicia and her family had been surprised about the amount of people in Polis. Their camp in LA had been huge in her mind, but there weren't as many people there as in this camp. And its organization was throughout. There were different areas around Polis, starting with a big medical area with actual doctors and nurses. Next to medical there was the tech area and a building which functioned as stock for the weapons and for food and different beverages. There was a training ground for the people who were working as Polis Guard, a scout or anyone else who wanted to train. Alicia had even seen a few people surrounded by a bunch of children, teaching them the things they'd normally hear of in schools.

The brunette girl immediately respected the people whom had built up Polis out of nothing, managing to contain a normal lifestyle these days. At least, as normal as it could be.

It had been two days since they arrived at the camp, and Alicia had enjoyed every second of her time in Polis. They'd been given rooms in one of the bigger apartment buildings, giving them the chance to stay close to each other. The only thing that worried them was the fact that they had yet to talk to the so called council of Polis – talk to the people whom could easily throw them out again.

A loud crash tore her out of her thoughts and as Alicia turned around to see what had caused the sudden noise, she saw a blonde boy who couldn't be older than fourteen kneel down and collect arrows that must have fallen out of his case.

Alicia walked over to the skinny teenager and started to collect the fallen arrows. "Here, let me help you."

Curious eyes flickered up to meet hers and she saw the boy frown, obviously trying to figure out who she was before recognition flushed over his face. "You're one of the newcomers."

"I am." Alicia replied stunned that the boy had been able to put a title on her that quickly. Did he knew everyone in Polis or was it a stamp on her forehead that showed the people that she and her family had just arrived two days ago?

Noticing her stunned expression, the boy chuckled. "I've seen you and your family entering the camp. I'm Cory Dena."

"Nice to meet you, Cory. I'm Alicia."

"I know." He grinned.

Ignoring his knowing glance, Alicia picked up the last of the arrows and placed it back into the case. Only now did she notice that there was another case standing next to Cory. Was he carrying both of them on his own? No wonder one of it fell down, Alicia thought. "What are you doing with all of these arrows?"

"I'm helping with the production of arrows and re-sharpening old ones and everything else that needs to be re-sharpened again. I was just about to bring the arrows to the warehouse."

"If you want I can help you carry these to the warehouse. I've got nothing else to do at the moment."

"Sure." Cory nodded and indicated for her to grab the other case of arrows. "You haven't been given a job yet?"

"Wow, and there I thought you could read minds." The brunette joked, her smile growing as she saw Cory rolling his eyes.

"I can't read minds. I just know a lot of people and know Polis inside out. If you or your family have any questions, just ask me. I'm happy to help you guys."

"Thanks. And no, I've yet to be assigned for a job. But it seems like the council is taking its time to deal with us."

"Don't worry. Two members of the council aren't in Polis at the moment. They're probably waiting for their arrival before they'll talk to you. If I'm correct they should be back within the day. Maybe you'll meet the council this evening. Tomorrow at the latest."

Alicia smiled. "I see you really are quite a bubble of information."

Cory laughed out loud. "Like I say, you can ask me any question. Even if I don't have the answer, I have many ways of finding it out for you guys."

"Tell me a little of this camp. I only know the basics."

"Well, the military build it when it all started." Cory began and turned around a corner, Alicia following quickly. "They were mean. Very straightforward, though not all of them. Some of them were nice and helped the people. After some time people started to notice that the military was getting selfish. The supplies had been split unfairly, they became rougher with the people and they didn't care to help any of the people outside the camp. I even heard that they outright killed some outsiders, justifying their actions by saying they were infected. Though a small group sneaked out and examined the bodies. The only wounds they could find were the ones from the bullets, and the people who have witnessed the killings stated that the people looked healthy."

So far the story covered all of Alicia's own experience with the military. Though she hadn't heard of any shootings, it didn't mean it hadn't happened.

Cory continued. "The people started to resent the military, a few of them stepped up and became the voice of the civilians. The camp stopped listening to the military, and a revolution had been planned in the shadows. The life in Polis had been rather tense back then. Everyone knew that something would happen. The military had gotten more defensive and threatened everyone whom wouldn't follow their orders. It wasn't long after the threats started when everything boiled over and the civilians took over. It was in the middle of the night. They surprised the military, and it was over before everyone knew it."

"Did anyone die?"

"Some, yeah. But it was worth it. We fought for justice, and we got it. We haven't heard of the military ever since. Some of them stayed though, but they'd been on our side since the beginning."

"Whom were the initiators of the revolution?" Alicia asks curiously.

"The members of the council." He grinned. "They look out for us, see to it that everyone is taken care of. The people love them."

They finally arrived at the warehouse and Cory unlocked the door, letting Alicia enter first. Inside she followed Cory since she had no idea where to put the arrows. Putting away the cases, Alicia straightened her shirt and glanced at the boy. "How many are on the council?"

"There are eight members. Isaiah Lonious, Henry Bane, Neil Titan, Brenda Queen, Paige Abygail, Lyndsay Ray, Bob Bell and…" Cory explained as he turned around to face her, but he suddenly focused something behind her. A large smile formed itself on his lips. "…and _her_."

Alicia turned around, confused about whom he was referring to. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a familiar blonde girl with blue eyes standing in front of them.

* * *

 **So, quite a few names were thrown out in this one. Some of them pretty obvious…**

 **Cory Dena – Aden**

 **Isaiah Lonious – Thelonious Jaha**

 **Henry Bane – Marcus Kane**

 **Neil Titan – Titus**

 **Brenda Queen – Nia**

 **Paige Abygail – Abby Griffin**

 **Bob Bell – Bellamy Blake**

 **Lyndsay Ray – Raven Reyes**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Quite a bit background story of Polis. Some Alicia/Elyza interaction in the next one…**

 **Have a nice day, guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

 **Finally the next chapter. Sorry, meant to update sooner, but you know….life and all.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Elyza was caught off-guard as she found herself suddenly standing in front of Cory and Alicia. Well, not so much of Cory's presence since he was helping with their armory, but she definitely hadn't expected to see the brunette here. And based by Cory's comment on her, Elyza assumed that they had been talking about her.

"You're back." Cory smiled.

Elyza tore her eyes from the brunette and focused on the boy, putting away her weapons while allowing her team to also enter the stock to disarm themselves, though they always kept a knife on them should something happen. "We just arrived."

"Any trouble?"

"No more than usual." The blonde replied and her team snickered.

Cory was well-known by the scouts, especially Elyza. He was always asking them questions and even started to train with some of the guards. It was no secret that he wanted to join the scouts, but Elyza had always declined by telling him that he was too young. However, that didn't seem to put a damper on his plans to become a scout.

Honestly, Cory had grown on her. He was on his own in Polis, his parents having died very early after the outbreak. Cory was one of the first people she met in this camp, and she had been looking out for him since the beginning. After learning that he was alone, Elyza had offered him to share her accommodations with him, of course with the agreement of Lyndsay Ray – the other girl she was living with. After months of living together, the three of them grew quite close, resembling into a somewhat sibling-like relationship.

"See you later, Lyz. Squirt." Dave said smirking at Cory's eye-roll and made his way out of the warehouse. Elyza's other teammates waved at their leader and the other two and left, no doubt ready to decompress after their time spent outside of the camp.

"How's your family? I hope there weren't any problems for you." Elyza asked.

"We're good, thanks. A little nervous because we haven't been approached by the council yet, but Cory had told me that they're waiting for two members to come back to the camp."

Elyza hummed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had hoped Xavi would have told you that. But Bob should arrived sometime in the next three hours. So I'm guessing the council will talk to you just before dinner."

"Good to know."

Rising a brow Elyza nodded towards Cory. "I see you already made some friends. Why am I not surprised that you already know Cory?"

"She helped me carry the cases to the stock." Cory replied before Alicia could mutter anything in return.

"Did she?" Alicia lifted a brow and glanced annoyed at Elyza, offended that the other girl didn't think she'd help other people with their work. The blonde ignored her glare and tilted her head slightly as she looked back at the teenager. "Don't you have to be at the training ground?"

Cory's eyes widened. "Damn! See you later, 'Lyza. Bye, Alicia."

The girls watched as Cory left the warehouse in a hurry. Elyza's chuckle drew the attention of the brunette back to her and Alicia saw the first lines of a soft smile on Elyza's lips as she watched the blonde shaking her head. It was obvious that Elyza cared for the boy.

Alicia's eyes stayed on the blonde, using the time to muster the other girl without her knowing. Elyza stood confidently next to her, though if one looked closer at the blonde it was obvious that she was tired. The girl was probably craving a good night's sleep.

Yet, the tiredness had done nothing to lessen the intensity of her blue eyes as she had stared at Alicia when she first entered the warehouse and her heart had fluttered under the girl's gaze. Alicia was still confused about all the feelings Elyza seemed to evoke in her. She was pretty sure that she was straight and she had never even considered being interested in women in a more intimate way, but those feelings remembered her of her feelings she had for Matt, though - dare she say it - they seemed more intense.

And that was exactly the thing that frightened her. The feeling of familiarity, the breathlessness, the pounding of her heart. All that confused her.

She let her eyes wander further down the blonde's body and her eyes widened when she discovered something interesting on Elyza's wrist. "You have a tattoo?"

Elyza lifted automatically her left arm to reveal the tattoo on her wrist, surprised of the question. There it was. The black ink, displaying the infinity symbol on the blonde's wrist. There was something in the back of her head, telling her that she had seen such a design before, but she couldn't remember when.

"If I remember correctly, you have also a tattoo." Elyza pulled the brunette out of her thoughts. The blonde had seen the inked flower when she had pulled Alicia up on the car. "A rose?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend drew it before…" Alicia didn't end the sentence and she didn't have to. Elyza had a pretty good guess how it ended and she was sad that Alicia had to experience this kind of loss. Losing loved ones were always hard. "I just made it a permanent mark on my body. That way I feel like he's still with me." She explained, though she didn't know why. Normally she was more guarded and didn't tell strangers something as private as this. But there was something about Elyza that made her trust her.

"He must've been quite an artist. It looks really beautiful."

Alicia smiled as she thought back at Matt. "He was."

Elyza opened her mouth the words _I'm sorry_ on the tip of her tongue, ready to be voiced out. But she held them back. Those words wouldn't help Alicia. They were only words which held no real comfort. Elyza had heard them herself a few times in the past, hating the pity in the eyes of the one voicing the empty phrase. _I'm sorry_ wouldn't bring back the lost ones.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Elyza waited curiously.

"Have you ever been to LA or somewhere close to that area?"

"No, why'd you ask?"

Alicia's face fell slightly. "It's just .…you seem so familiar. I thought we might have met each other briefly in LA or something like that."

Finally Elyza had the confirmation that she wasn't the only one whom felt like this. As if she should know the brunette girl from somewhere, and every time she tried to remember from where she could know Alicia she was met with a wall of fog, keeping her away from the needed memory. At least she wasn't the only one whom felt this strange connection. "Maybe I just have one of those faces, you know?"

"Probably."

"Well, I've got to change and catch up with the others. You should go find you family. Be ready for the meeting." Elyza exclaimed and smiled briefly at Alicia.

Getting the not so subtle hint Alicia left the warehouse and left to search for her family. Before she turned around the corner she let her gaze find the figure of Elyza again whom was just about to lock up the warehouse.

Something told Alicia that things with Elyza might become quite interesting.

* * *

 **So, some Alicia/Elyza time.**

 **Aden grew on me, so be prepared to see him around more often :D**

 **Have a nice evening.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And on to the next chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap,…_

Alicia huffed annoyed as she watched the irritating bouncing of her brother's leg. She had always hated his restlessness. Nick wasn't known for his patience. He always seemed to be moving around. Either he was pacing, tapping his hands on his thigh or bouncing his foot.

And after all of those years Alicia still wasn't used to Nick's edgy behavior. Yet at the same time, Alicia felt like his uneasiness multiplied itself since he started doing drugs.

Maybe that was the reason she began to loath it so much. It was one of the things that reminded her how far the drugs had taken him away from her. How much she had lost him.

"Would you stop that?" Alicia growled.

Nick glanced surprised at his sister, the annoyance in her green eyes was pretty obvious. "I hate it to wait."

"We're all waiting, Nick. You're not alone here."

Which was true. All of their little LA group sat in a room, waiting for the council to get them.

The older Clark sibling finally stopped his tapping movement and stood up, starting with the well-known pacing which earned him an eye-roll and a sigh from Alicia. "I don't know what's taking so long. We've been waiting for this meeting for two days now."

"Nick, be a little more grateful for having a warm bed and enough to drink and eat." Travis pointed out.

Nick was about to make a nasty remark when he caught the warning glare of his mother. "I just hate to just sit here and wait."

Before anyone could reply, the door opened and all of them watched Elyza entering the room, looking apologetic at them. Alicia noticed that the blonde had changed out of the clothes she had worn earlier, sporting now jeans and a blue shirt. Elyza looked refreshed and rested, her eyes shone brightly at them and the fact that she wasn't armed made her almost appear as an innocent girl.

Well, at least Alicia _thought_ she was unarmed, but she could be wrong with that.

"Sorry, guys. We had to discuss a few things before we talked to you."

Nick scoffed. "Gathering information and forming prejudice?"

"Nick!" Madison hissed.

"We didn't talk about you if that's what you're worried about." Elyza stared at Nick. There was something about him that seemed off to her, though she hadn't been able to detect anything yet. But just like with Daniel and Victor, Elyza would keep her eyes on him until she knew what was going on with him. "Like I said, I'm sorry for the wait. But we've finished the other matters. If you'll follow me, please."

Elyza moved back out of the room, trusting the others to follow her. After a beat, one after the other began to follow the blonde out of the room, Alicia and Travis being the ones to take the lead.

Travis and Alicia hadn't often agreed on something in the past, but now they shared the same point of view. They had spent two days in Polis now, and they had seen all the possibilities. This camp gave them a second chance, a chance to find a permanent place. And if they wanted it to work out they had to trust their hosts, just like the people in Polis trusted them to not cause them any harm.

The young council member led them two doors down the hall, entering a room the same size of the one they had waited in. The room was sparely furnished. There was a big table in the middle with chairs around it, however the table didn't look big enough to fit all council members. In fact, only three people sat at the table while the rest of the council stood scattered around the room, having different conversations.

"Ah, our newcomers are here!" A man with black hair and a scruff smiled at them. The man's exclamation drew the attention to the group that Elyza's team had picked up and brought to Polis. "Please come in, take a seat. I'm Henry Bane."

Henry closed the space between him and the new group and offered each of them his hand. It was obvious that he seemed to be one of the members that were welcoming them with open arms, and Alicia smiled slightly. Maybe this meeting wouldn't be as bad as they had dreaded.

Her eyes searched for the familiar blonde head and found Elyza standing next to another girl around their age. The other girl had long brown hair and observed them attentively. The little space left between the two girls indicated a certain closeness and Alicia wondered about their relationship.

The brunette next to Elyza quirked a brow as she stared at Chris whom looked surprised at the council room. "What? Not what you expected?"

"No really." Chris admitted.

Now the brunette girl smirked at him. "What did you expect? A huge circular table with all of us sitting at it staring at you guys?"

"…Maybe?"

"Why? We're not in mediaeval times, and you're not up for prosecution for trespassing our lands or something. Sorry, but we're boring like that." The girl quipped and Elyza fought off a smirk at the last part.

"Excuse Lyndsay. She speaks before thinking about it." Elyza threw in and Lyndsay smirked.

"Yeah, I was born without that filter people normally have."

"Elyza told us you're from LA? That's quite the journey." A tall, bald man spoke up. There was something about him that made him untrustworthy in Alicia's eyes. His stare arouse uneasiness in her.

"Yes, we travelled mostly by ship. The lack of supplies and petrol caused our visit in the city. But things got out of hand and we were surprised by infected people. Our group got split up though thankfully we found each other again later, and thanks to Elyza, Chris had also found his way back to us." Travis explained.

"Elyza, the hero." Lyndsay murmured silently, but it was loud enough for Alicia to hear the comment.

"And invited you to come to Polis." An older woman whom stood next to the bald man continued and gave Elyza a disapproving glance, which the blonde ignored.

Alicia cocked her head at the obvious dislike of the woman towards Elyza, but according to the lack of response from the others, it appeared to be a normal state. Still, the woman's attitude not only towards Elyza but her family was something she didn't like. Alicia looked daringly at her. "Elyza was kind enough to offer us her help."

No one spoke a word as Alicia and the woman glared at each other.

Elyza glanced surprised at Alicia. That girl had guts, the blonde thought. There weren't a lot of people whom spoke up against Brenda Queen. That woman could be quite intimidating. Elyza was one of the few whom wasn't fazed by Brenda, resulting in the woman's hate for Elyza. There had been many discussions between them, some even had to be broken up by one of the other members.

"We're all in the same boat." Daniel replied.

"No, the only thing we're sharing is the damn ocean." Lyndsay commented, earning an elbow to the ribs from Elyza.

"Why don't you tell us what you did before the outbreak?" Henry asked.

"Well, Madison and I worked at a school in LA. Obviously Alicia, Nick and Chris were still going to school." Travis told them, though skipped the part of Nick having been addicted to drugs. "Daniel's family owed a barber shop and Victor was a business man."

"Well, we could certainly use some more teachers. What were your subjects?"

"I taught English literature at a high school, Madison was a guidance counselor in the same school."

Henry hummed contently. "If you don't mind, we'd like you to join our other three teachers. I'm sure we'll find some jobs for the others as well."

"I could use some help in Medical." The dirty blonde woman sitting next to Henry said and smiled encouragingly at the group.

The LA group and the council discussed a few more things and the conversations soon won overhand, creating different groups. While Travis, Madison and Daniel talked to Henry, Paige and Isaiah, Chris, Alicia and Nick opted to speak with Elyza, Lyndsay and Bob. The rest stayed silent and listened to the different conversations. Alicia and the others were relieved that they were allowed to stay in Polis.

"Well, I'm due to a meeting with the guards." Brenda said dismissingly and stood.

Henry smiled. "Alright. If you ever need something don't hesitate to come to us. Any of us. We'll discuss the jobs tomorrow. I'm sure you're hungry, so we won't keep you much longer."

Brenda was the first to leave after Henry dismissed the group, followed by Neil. Henry looked apologetic, but Travis waved him off. There were kind people in the world, and there were not so kind people.

While the three remaining adults of the council stayed and kept conversing with the newcomers, Lyndsay walked over to Elyza and threw her arm around her shoulder, pulling her from her conversation with Bob, Alicia and Chris. "Finally free! Come on, Elyza. Dinner's waiting for us."

Bob shook his head and laughed at Lyndsay, opting to join his friends at dinner and waved at the two teens, following the girls out of the room.

A pair of green eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

* * *

 **Did a lot of writing done this weekend. Can already tell you guys that you'll love the next few chapters. Someone might get his/her memories back soon…. :D**

 **Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So excited about the finale tonight….though a little terrified about what may happen….**

 **Let's wait and see…. and hope for the best!**

 **Chapter 10**

Lyndsay yawned as she walked tiredly into the kitchen, finding the other two roommates already sitting in the kitchen and having breakfast while talking animatedly about something. It was always a mystery how those two could be this awake at such an early hour.

"Elyza! Please!"

"No." The blonde replied and sipped her coffee.

Lyndsay made herself a cup of coffee. God only knew she needed it to wake up. "What are you talking 'bout?"

"I'm trying to get Lyza to agree on taking me with her the next time her teams goes out there." Cory explained.

"Let me guess. She didn't respond to any of your reasoning?" Lyndsay smirked and Cory rolled his eyes, grumbling something into his cereal bowl. "Why don't you join me at Tech Ward?"

"Tech is boring."

The brunette widened her eyes and put her hand over her heart. "Excuse me, young man?! I beg to differ. Tech is so not boring. You get to play around with really cool stuff."

"Or blow up things." Elyza murmured and emptied her coffee.

Cory's head whipped up, eyes wide with excitement. "Can you show me how to make explosives?"

"Yeah!" Lyndsay replied before she met Elyza's deathly glare. "I mean, of course not!" There was a knock on the door and Elyza went to open the door. The brunette girl leant over and kept her voice low so that the other girl wouldn't overhear her. "Just come over whenever you want. Explosives aren't that hard if you have the necessary components. But if you say anything to Elyza, I'll make sure to mine your room."

"Cool, breakfast!" Dave appeared in the kitchen, followed by Elyza. Dave got himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"Don't you have your own food at home? How come you're always eating yourself through our food?" Cory frowned.

"Hmpfh…" Dave replied with his mouth full of cereals, making it hard for the three roommates to discern Dave's answer.

Lyndsay ignored the big man-child whom gulped down their cereals and turned her attention back to Cory and her coffee. "I don't even know why you want to go out there so much. You've got everything you need in here. Something for your boredom, food, water,….hot girls."

She glanced innocently at Elyza after receiving a dirty look.

"I don't care about girls."

"See! You're not even a real man yet."

Cory frowned. "Not all men only care about hot girls."

The young brunette lifted a brow and turned to her right, looking at Dave whom had ignored their conversation the whole time and kept his attention on his breakfast. "Yo, Dave. There's this new girl in Tech. Keeps bugging me about you."

Elyza fought back the urge to grin as she saw Dave suddenly raising his head, mouth full of food, his eyes showing them his excitement. "Really? What's she look like? Do I know her?"

"See what I mean?" Lyndsay replied deadpanned and turned her attention back to Cory whom had finished his breakfast by now.

"Come on. We're not all like….this." The blonde boy threw a meaningful side glance at Dave.

"Hey!" Dave huffed offended, before he turned to Elyza whom had silently watched the rather fun exchange between her friends. "Elyza!"

Elyza, Lyndsay and Cory stared surprised, yet amused at Dave. His _Elyza_ -whine sounded like he was a little kid and someone had just stolen his favorite toy. Even Dave must have realized how it must have sounded and shrunk a little in his seat, clearly embarrassed about his unmanly whine.

"Right," Lyndsay breathed out. "Maybe you are more man than Dave."

This time Dave opted to stay silent, but still gave Elyza an offended glance while he indicated at her two roommates. Elyza shook her head at their antics and smiled amused. "Don't look at me. You've walked right into that one with that whine of yours."

" _Elyza_." Lyndsay and Cory mimicked Dave's earlier whine.

Dave resigned. "I'm never gonna live that down."

"Probably not." Elyza replied and stood up. "As fun as this is, I've got to go. Cory don't forget that Mr. Bright is expecting you an hour earlier." With that the blonde grabbed her coat and left the apartment while Cory put his bowl in the sink and went to his room to get ready for his day, leaving Lyndsay and Dave alone in the kitchen.

Dave cleared his throat and looked at the remaining girl. "So,…about this girl in Tech?"

Lyndsay rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel which laid on the table and threw it over Dave's head. "Keep dreaming, stud."

Alicia was sorting through some medical supplies inside the medical ward. Medical was huge, bigger than Alicia had imagined it to be. There were several rooms, some filled with patients and some empty, waiting to be used. A big supply room with all kinds of medicine was also available.

It had been a week since the council meeting, and it only had taken three days for Alicia to settle down. She knew her way around, at least in the most parts of Polis. She even made some friends and she started to like her work in the medical building.

Alicia absolutely adored Polis and its citizen.

And she was thanking God for sending her and her family Elyza, because she was sure that they would've never ended up in this camp without the blonde girl.

Elyza.

She had seen her a couple times during the week, they even spoke briefly once and then, but both girls had been rather busy so that their encounters were always kept short. Still, as brief as their encounters had been, they had remained powerful. Beating heart, meaningful and lingering looks and soft smiles.

The girls had gotten comfortable with each other.

Maybe even too comfortable. Alicia couldn't deny the fluttering of her heart while just thinking of the blonde. She was hooked. Without a doubt.

It was around the sixth day in Polis when she admitted to herself that she _may_ have a crush.

Just a little one.

It didn't help that the apartment she and her family were living in was in the same building than Elyza's, resulting in even more encounters - mostly early in the morning or late at night.

A loud crash brought her back from her thoughts and Alicia turned around to see what had happened. Standing in front of her was one of the patients, eyes wide staring at her. Her eyes flickered down and she saw a pair of crutches laying on the ground.

"You're dead." The man breathed.

Alicia blinked surprised. "What?"

"You should be dead. Why are you not dead?" He replied, the last part spoken more to himself than to anyone else.

"I've got this." A girl rushed by Alicia and went over to the patient. "What's the matter, Peter? Did you need anything?"

Peter pointed at Alicia whom still didn't know what was going on. "My sister. Dead."

"I know, Peter. But that's not you're sister."

"Not my sister?" Peter frowned.

"No. Come on, I walk you back to your room." The girl responded softly and led Peter gently down the hall.

Alicia kept staring confused at the retreading figures. Was Peter on drugs? He had looked normal to her – well, aside from his paleness while looking at her. She was still thinking about Peter when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled by the sudden touch, Alicia dropped the boxes she had in her hands and turned around, a set of blue eyes glancing worriedly at her. "Elyza, hey."

"Hi. Are you okay? I've called your name several times but you didn't respond."

She breathed and drew a hand through her hair. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about the patient who was just here."

"Peter? Yeah, he's not okay. We're hoping that he'll get better soon. Jessy, the girl whom led him away, works with him. He's in good hands with her."

Alicia nodded and looked at the fallen boxes. She bend down to pick them up when she noticed the blonde mimicking her movements. "Here, let me help you."

They collected the little boxes and simultaneously looked up. They were close and Alicia sucked in her breath. Her heart pounded. She saw Elyza blinking a few times while she kept glancing dazed at her. Alicia swore that her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Elyza's eyes flicker down to her lips for a brief moment.

They just knelt there, staring at each other for a few seconds. Neither dared to move away, yet neither dared to move closer. They were stuck. So close and yet so far away.

The blonde suddenly shook her head and cleared her throat, bringing them back to reality. Elyza quickly stood up and gave Alicia the boxes she had collected as soon as the girl had righted herself.

"I've got to go. I'll see you around." Elyza exclaimed and left without waiting for a reply from Alicia. The blonde swiftly walked away, deep in thoughts. She still didn't know what it was about the girls that made her react like this. She had built walls. High walls. Walls that kept her safe from any pain. Yet, this green eyed girl had found a way through them – or around them. Elyza didn't know which, just that she knew a way to make her walls look like a knee-high fence one could easily climb over.

That wasn't good.

She'd have to watch herself around the brunette.

Two hours later Alicia finally called it a day and gathered her things, ready to go home. She bid her goodbyes to her co-workers and friends and left the building, slowly making her way to her apartment building. It was already late and she knew that her family probably already retired for the night. The streets weren't as busy as during the day, but there were still enough people walking around, most of them spending time with friends and loved ones.

Alicia smiled at some of them, recognizing some from short encounters in Medical. It didn't take long until she reached the building her family resided and went up to her apartment.

The brunette moved to unlock the door though paused with her task when she heard a chuckle nearby. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Elyza talking to the girl from earlier whom had led away the confused patient. The girl had her arm around Elyza and it was pretty obvious that they were a little tipsy.

They walked down the hall and Elyza opened the door leading into her apartment. The dirty-blonde haired girl smiled seducing at the blonde and bit onto her lower lip, sauntering into the apartment. Elyza smiled while shaking her head at the girl's movements and was about to close the door and follow the other girl into the apartment as her blue eyes flickered up and met Alicia's green ones.

Alicia saw the surprise in Elyza's face. They just stood there staring at each other.

She didn't know how long their eyes lingered on each other, but Elyza blinked once and shook her head, clearing the fogginess in her head and broke the eye contact. Smiling slightly at Alicia, Elyza entered the apartment and closed the door.

Only when Elyza was inside the apartment and the door was firmly closed did Alicia dare to breathe again.

Damn.

She definitely was in trouble.

 **Jessy Arman – Niylah**

 **Have fun watching the finale tonight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter with a moment between Alicia and Elyza on the way….**

 **You can tell me what you want, but I'm stubbornly believe that Lexa survived in the finale. If anyone could make it, then it's our favorite commander! Long live Lexa!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The next morning Alicia absently stirred her coffee, deep in thought. She was musing about Elyza and how the girl managed to get under her skin so quickly. Sure, there had been something since the first time she had laid eyes on the blonde, but Alicia didn't believe it possible to form a crush on someone that fast.

No, the crush came sometime along the way, having got to know Elyza little by little. It didn't explain this strange feeling of familiarity that overcame her every time she saw Elyza. She knew her movements, her habits as if she had studied them for quite some time – which she hadn't.

Alicia had felt a kind of safety and calmness when her eyes had landed on Elyza the first time she met her. Felt as if nothing could stop her anymore, at least not as long as this blonde girl was at her side. Back then, she knew that everything was okay. At least for the moment.

That was the thing that irked her the most, because she couldn't explain why she was feeling like this. She hated this…this not knowing. It drove her crazy, because she knew that there was something, waiting for her to remember something important but she just couldn't grasp it. Every time thought she had it firmly in her hand, it slipped right through her fingers again.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Alicia stopped stirring, suddenly aware that she wasn't alone in the apartment and that her mother was watching her worriedly. How long had she been in her own world of thought? According to her mother's look she must have been absent quite some time.

The brunette cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What has you that deep in your head?"

"Nothing." Alicia replied.

"You and Elyza have gotten closer in the last few days." Madison commented matter-of-factly, but Alicia knew better than to reply. She wouldn't take the bait. "It's nice to know that you found a friend."

"Thanks,…I guess."

"She's nice." Alicia hummed affirming, but kept sipping her coffee while waiting for her mother to get to the point of her fishing. "And she's a beautiful, young girl."

God, did she really want to have that kind of conversation with her mother? Right now, between coffee cups and scrambled eggs? Alicia sighed. "Mom. Why don't you just say what you want to say and get it over with?"

"Are you interested in Elyza in a more intimate way?"

"Elyza and I are just friends, Mom."

Madison nodded, but it was obvious that she wasn't buying it. "It's just, I've seen those lingering looks you're both sending towards each other. Little smiles. I'm not saying that it's something bad. I was just wondering what's going on with you two, that's all."

Alicia thought about telling her mom about those confusing feelings. Maybe it would help her if she'd talk about them, her mother could help her understand them better. But then she remembered that her relationship with her mother wasn't as good as it used to be and she decided against it. "Like I said, we're just friends."

The brunette emptied her coffee and stood up. "If you excuse me, I've promised Cory that I'll meet him at the gym before going over to Medical."

After quickly changing into some clothes Alicia left the apartment and was about to walk down the hall and out of the building as the door to Elyza's apartment opened and Jessy stepped out. The girl glanced up and smiled at Alicia before she made her way out of the building.

It was going to be a long day, Alicia thought.

* * *

"Not bad." Alicia replied as she saw Cory shooting an arrow into the bullseye.

Cory smiled proudly when he turned around and glanced at Alicia. "You wanna try?"

"Oh, I don't think…" Alicia stuttered, knowing full well that she'll only embarrass herself in a room full of people whom probably could shoot an arrow with their eyes closed.

"Come on! You've got to try. You'll have fun." Cory exclaimed, ignoring Alicia's hesitation and shoved the bow and an arrow into her hands, pushing the girl slightly forward facing the target.

 _Fun_ , Alicia thought bitterly as she faced the target, suddenly aware of all the eyes now resting upon her, probably just waiting for her failure. Taking a deep breath Alicia raised the bow and put the arrow up to the bowstring. Pulling on the bowstring, it was harder than she had thought.

Another breath and Alicia let go, but instead of shooting forward the arrow just fell down, now resting next to her feet. The brunette heard some chuckles from some of the people around and noticed that a few stopped watching and continued with their own training. The show was over, and just like they thought, she hadn't managed to even get that arrow to fly towards the target.

"Oh, well. Don't worry. Happens everyone who hasn't shot an arrow yet. You'll get the hang of it pretty soon, though." Cory assured her.

"Not with you as a teacher."

Turning around they saw Elyza making her way towards them, sporting a small smile herself. Alicia thought she had seen the blonde in the hall when she had entered, but since she hadn't seen her since she had thought that Elyza had already left.

Great, Alicia sighed. The blonde had seen her epic fail.

Elyza bend down and picked up the fallen arrow. The close proximity to the blonde made Alicia's pulse quicken. "I can show you if you want me to."

"Sure." Alicia shrugged.

"Okay." Elyza replied and stepped even closer to the brunette girl by taking her place right behind her, her front pressed against her back. Alicia took a sharp breath and hoped that Elyza didn't notice how the closeness affected her. Elyza's hand covered the left hand of Alicia, taking a hold of the bow. Next, the blonde pushed with her left food the other girl's feet further apart. "Keep your back straight, your upper body slightly bend forward. Keep your eyes always on your target."

Elyza felt Alicia's stiff hold on the bow. "Don't hold too tight on the bow, keep it loose. But stretch your arm holding the bow." She waited until the brunette did as she had said. "Okay, let's add your other hand with the arrow."

She put the arrow into Alicia's hand and took a hold of said hand, guiding it to the bow and corrected Alicia's finger on the bowstring and motioned for her to pull back until the end of the arrow rested against her chin. "When you pull the bowstring, straighten slowly your back while loosen your elbow and wrist, but keep your fingers in place."

They stood there, bodies pressed together while facing forward. Alicia's heart beat wildly and a shutter went down her spine every time Elyza's breath hit her neck. Every word the blonde said was like a whisper into her ear, almost a husky breath.

"Just concentrate on your target and forget everything around you. There's only you and that target." Elyza said, though it was easier said than done with the blonde practically pressed against Alicia's back, breathing down her neck. In her case, there was only herself, the target _and_ Elyza. "Take a deep breath and when you feel ready, just loosen your fingers and let the bowstring glide from them."

Just as Elyza explained, Alicia took a deep breath and slowly let the string glide from her fingers. As soon as the arrow left her hold, Alicia held her breath and watched how the arrow made its way to the target, lodging itself firmly into the right side of the target.

"Woohoo!" Cory cheered, but Alicia blocked him out. Elyza was still standing firmly in her position behind her, making no move of putting some space between them. They just kept standing there, completely lost in their closeness. Alicia turned her head slightly and glanced into the blue eyes of the other girl. So close, their lips just millimeters apart and both felt the breath of the other on their faces. The blonde's eyes flickered down but before anything could happen, she smiled gently. "Good work." With that, Elyza put some distance between them, bringing them back to reality.

Alicia flushed, suddenly in need of some space. "Thanks. As fun as this is, I've got to go to work now, though."

"I'll walk you. I've got to pick up some supplies for our next tour."

That attracted Alicia's attention and she looked surprised at the blonde. Of course she knew that being a scout meant to go out there, but she had hoped that Elyza would stay a little longer in the camp. "You're leaving again?"

"Yeah. The day after tomorrow. Probably very early to get a good head start. That is, if I can get the guys out of their beds." Elyza smiled.

Elyza gave Cory the bow and left with Alicia the training room, making small talk while walking the short distance to Medical, the whole time ignoring the awkward moment back in the training hall. Better forget all about it.

"Hey." A black haired girl smiled at them as they entered Medical.

Alicia smiled back, greeting the girl while Elyza just nodded acknowledging and moved on down the hall towards a woman Alicia identified as one of the guards, though she never picked up the guard's name.

The girl in front of her was one of the first friends she had made in Polis. Nastasia Costa. Nastasia had been one of the few people that examined them for any injuries and helped them settle in after arriving in the camp. Alicia loved to work with her, talking to her was easy and she was looking forward to spending time with her as much as she could.

Nastasia was telling her something about a patient as they walked down the corridor, passing Elyza and the guard. Alicia was completely engaged in her conversation with the black haired girl when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Searching around, she noticed Peter walking by, looking oddly at her – like always.

She was just about to ignore his stare and turn back towards Nastasia when she saw him making a hasty move. Peter grabbed the gun that was holstered at the guard's hip, pushing the woman away and turned around, gun aimed at her.

"My sister died and came back. I killed her! Now she's back again, haunting me." Peter yelled, drawing the attention of every person to him and ultimately, to her.

"Peter, calm down. This is not your sister. Remember? This is Alicia." Elyza tried to calm down Peter, but he didn't seem to hear her. No one dared to move.

"Peter." Elyza tried again.

Time slowed down. There was only Alicia and Peter.

Fearful green eyes stared directly into pure insanity.

Then a gunshot.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Cory - Aden**

 **Nastasia Costa – Costia**

 **I know, I know. I'm mean.**

 **Have a nice day, guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys,**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update. I seriously struggled with this one. I wrote it out, deleted it, wrote it out again and deleted it afterwards again. I'm still not completely fine with it, but maybe I should let you be the judge of it.**

 **But hey, it's definitely the longest chapter of this story!**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

As much as Alicia felt like the time stood still, it actually was over in seconds.

She saw Elyza moving towards Peter, obviously intending to disarm him. The guard whom Peter had stolen the gun from also moved towards him. Both moving quickly, though not quick enough to hinder Peter from firing the shot. Nastasia slammed her own body into Alicia's, taking the other girl with her down. All of these actions were over in seconds.

Though, it felt like eternity for Alicia.

Alicia crashed hard and the body of Nastasia fell heavily onto her own. Yet, she didn't notice any of these thing. There had been just her, Peter and the bullet he had fired. This unmistakable sound of a gun going off.

Silence.

Though it didn't take long for the sounds and feelings to come back to her, slamming into her all at once. There was so much, it was overwhelming.

 _You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive._

 _Jus drein jus daun._

 _The Sky People march with us now._

 _Victory stands on the back of sacrifice._

 _Yu gonplei ste odon._

 _I made this decision with my head. Not my heart._

 _I swear fealty to you, Klark kom skaikru._

 _The queen is dead. Long live the king!_

 _I'm not considering it. I'm doing it._

 _Jus drein no jus daun._

 _I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!_

 _May we meet again._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving._

Suddenly the brunette sucked in as much air as she could, the body above her moved and her hands immediately sought out the spot where the bullet had hit her.

There was nothing.

Her hands found no wound. There was no blood.

The girl closed her eyes as she tried to make sense of all the memories that came back from nowhere. All familiar, but the pain in her abdomen made it hard to concentrate on the many pictures and scenes rushing through her head.

Then the pain ebbed away and she started to remember.

She remembered having lived in a modest shack at the edge of the forest. She remembered having been taken from her family when she had been eight years old, taken to be trained like all Natblida were. She remembered the conclave and her position as the commander. She remembered Costia and her plan to unite all clans and form a coalition. She remembered the Mountain Men and the Sky People.

She remembered Clarke.

She remembered Titus' betrayal.

She remembered the darkness she had slipped into.

Had she been right all along? Reincarnation? The brunette remembered Clarke's unbelieving look when she had told her about her people's believe in reincarnation.

Death really was not the end.

Lexa may have died, but her soul had found its way back to life.

Finally the pain was gone and her breathing was back to normal as she slowly opened her eyes. For the first time in the last days – maybe even her whole new life as Alicia – the girl felt like she was finally complete, at peace with herself. The missing pieces of her old life adding to her new one. The fogginess and confusion disappeared, making way for clarity.

"Alicia?"

Lexa glanced into a pair of brown eyes with golden flecks. A pair of eyes she had thought she'd never see again.

Costia.

The girl looked just like she had last seen her, just before she had been taken from her. Costia's brown hair framed her face, shielding her from the stares of the others as she looked worriedly at Lexa.

Suddenly another person places itself in front of her and Lexa turned her head to see a certain blonde girl kneeling next to her, wearing the same worried expression as Costia. The blonde wavy hair fell flawlessly onto the girls shoulder and the blue eyes were still the embodiment of the ocean in Lexa's mind.

"Clarke." She breathed, but hesitated when she saw confusion joining in on her worry. No, this wasn't Clarke. This was Elyza. But still, they were the same, weren't they? Somewhere deep down in Elyza was the beautiful, fierce angle she had met in another life.

If she could remember her old life, could the blonde, too?

"You okay there? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard when you went down." Elyza spoke, her eyes scanning the brunette for any visible injury.

"I'm fine. I have a thick scull."

Elyza smirked at the dry retort, amusement dancing in her blue eyes. Lexa couldn't help but also smile, though it disappeared again when she thought back to Peter and she quickly glanced over Elyza's shoulder to where she had seen Peter standing with the gun.

"Yana took him into custody. Don't worry, we'll make sure that something like this won't happen ever again. Peter won't be able to leave his room on his own anymore." The blonde responded, clearly having picked up on Lexa's thoughts.

The blue-eyed girl stood up and held out her hand for Lexa. "Come on."

Lexa glanced at the offered hand and took it into her own without second thought, letting Elyza pull her up on her feet again.

"I'll make sure Paige will look her over." Nastasia promised Elyza. The blonde nodded thankfully at the girl and gave them one last smile before she turned around and made her way over to the guard, Yana, whom just got back from securing Peter.

Lexa's eyes widened when she finally recognized the guard.

Anya.

She sighed relieving, happy to know that her dear friend and former mentor was once again in her life. Anya had always been more like family to Lexa. Having had the older woman ripped from her life had hurt, to know that she'll never see her friend again.

Only when Nastasia urged her to walk over to Paige's office did Lexa noticed that she had been staring at the two blonde women standing a few feet away from her.

Now, after finally remembering her old life, Lexa felt like life was taking a turn to the better.

* * *

Elyza opened her eyes tiredly the next morning, the dull knocking getting louder and louder the more she was being pulled back into reality and away from her dream. Groaning, she looked at the clock and sighed when she saw that it was still very early.

Too early to get up.

But the knocking continued on and she realized that it hadn't been a weird part of her dream, but rather someone at their front door, disturbing her rest. Of course Lyndsay and Cory were still dead asleep, Elyza knew she was a light sleeper. Had to be. When she and her team were out of the camp, they'd had to be alerted. One mistake, one moment being careless, and it could be the end.

The pounding didn't decrease and Elyza resigned herself to her fate and got up, quickly changing into some clothes and making her way to the front door. As soon as she opened a door, Elyza saw a blonde head urging her way into the apartment and it took a few seconds to realize whom exactly was the one disturbing her peaceful morning.

Madison Clark took a few steps inside the apartment, glancing around as if she was searching for something. The woman seemed distraught, and after a few seconds Madison's eyes flickered back to the blonde girl whom still stood a little confused at the front door. "Where's my daughter?"

Elyza blinked a few times, her confusion growing. "How should I know?"

"Is she here?" Madison looked through the apartment again.

"What? No! Why should Alicia be here?"

"She didn't come home last night."

The younger woman still didn't see how she might be involved in this situation. "And you automatically assumed she'd be here because…?"

"Oh, please!" Madison scoffed. "Don't think I didn't notice that there's something going on between you. The strange and lingering looks, your behavior when you're around each other and Alicia's vague statement yesterday."

Statement? The blonde had no idea what Alicia might have told her mother, but this was getting awkward. She felt like she was back in high school and her parents had caught her sneaking out or making out with her boyfriend. Only this time, she didn't do anything she wasn't allowed. Especially regarding Alicia. Sure, they had gotten closer over the last few days, but not _this_ close. "There's nothing going on, I promise."

"And you want me to believe that? Look, I've heard what happened at Medical yesterday and she didn't come home. I'm worried and I couldn't sleep. I know you're one of her friends and you know Polis and its citizen inside out. Do you have any idea where I could find her?"

Elyza thought about the few places the girl could be. Maybe Paige wanted to keep her overnight, but she was sure the doctor would've told the Clark's about Alicia's whereabouts. Maybe the brunette opted to stay with a friend, though she wasn't sure the girl had many of them here in Polis. After all they had arrived just a little over a week ago, and Alicia wasn't really that open with strangers. "I don't, sorry."

Madison's shoulders sagged with defeat, apparently having hoped the girl would know something. "Alright. I'll keep looking. If you should see her..."

"I'll let her know you're searching for her." Elyza assured the woman.

Madison smiled gratefully and made her way to the door to continue her search, probably only stopping when she had found her missing daughter. "Thanks."

Elyza shut the door and was greeted with the voice of her roommate. Of course now, _after_ she had answered the knock on the door and dealt with a worried mother did the brunette girl think about getting out of bed. "Mama Clark searching for your new lover?"

The blonde sighed. She should've ignored the knock and stayed in bed. "Alicia is _not_ my lover."

"Her mother seems to believe otherwise."

Turning around the blonde glared at her friend. "God, what's going on with the people nowadays?"

"There's always a tiny bit of truth behind every rumor." Lyndsay grinned teasingly.

"Not behind this one. Besides, there isn't even a rumor. Just one woman making assumptions. Damn, it's way too early for this conversation." Elyza grabbed her coat and went to the front door, throwing a quick _bye_ over her shoulder before leaving the apartment. She had a hunch where the missing girl could be.

Ten minutes later the blonde entered the training hall, and her eyes fell immediately upon the brunette girl toying with different knifes. Elyza would've to talk to those responsible for securing the weapons used for training. Normally it wasn't allowed to train with weapons without someone in charge of the gym, just to make sure that the weapons wouldn't _disappear_. "Have you been here all night?"

Lexa whipped around when she heard the familiar voice of the blonde scout. She had let Nastasia lead her to the doctor to look at her head and left Medical right after the check-up, spending the rest of the day walking around Polis while trying to sort out her thoughts, ending up in the gym polishing up on her fighting skills.

Polis.

Lexa wasn't sure if it was just a big coincident or if the name giver was someone she had known in her old life. Did they remember their old life, too?

While she hadn't been able to just walk around Polis in her old life, no one cared about her presence in this camp. They were friendly and helpful, but she wasn't the commander of twelve clans. No, this time she was one of them. A normal girl.

And it was relieving.

While she would never regret her time as heda, she had felt cut off. A young girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Everyone looked to her. Big decisions, little decisions. There was always something calling for her attention. And that had been fine, especially after Costia's death. It gave her something to do, something to take her mind off of the loss.

Until Clarke had entered her tent, turning her world upside down again.

Lexa had envied Clarke. The blonde had been free, making the decisions while still being involved with her people. She was one of them. Clarke had never seen herself as someone bigger, as more than any of her people. She sat with her friends at the campfire, talking and laughing. Lexa herself had attendants, guards and consultants. And she was never alone, from the moment she had left her quarters until she entered them again.

Clarke had made her want that freedom again, the one she had lost when she had been eight years old and taken from her family. She had wanted to spend time with people she cared about, wanted to have no duties while she spent her time working on her skills and enjoying the day.

She had loved her freedom as Alicia, couldn't wait until she finally would leave for colleague, but now after remembering her old life she appreciated her freedom all the more.

There were no expectations from her. If she wanted to, she could just disappear in the crowd.

"No."

"It's easy to detect your lies." Elyza replied, lifting a brow. "Especially when your mother is searching for you. Her frantic knocking on my front door literally tore me out of sleep. She thought you'd be there."

Lexa frowned. "Why would she think that?"

She couldn't remember her parents from her past life, their faces only a blurred picture in her mind. If someone would ask, she'd still call Madison and Nick Clark her family. Madison had given birth to her in this time, giving her the chance for a second life. She grew up with them, and she loved them. They were her family and nothing would change that.

Elyza shrugged and walked closer to the brunette. "Your guess is as good as mine." She glanced around the empty hall and turned back to the other girl, holding her hand out for the knife Lexa still held in her hand. "Get your things and go home. Get some rest."

Lexa hesitated giving the blonde the knife. Her experience in her old life and the events in Medical made her ache for the familiar weight of a knife at her hip stronger. She had always carried a knife with her. "I promised Bill that I'll return the knife one I finish up here."

"I'll pass it on, seeing that _I'm_ the one of us being allowed to be armed inside Polis."

How the times have changed. This time it was the blonde whom was in a more commanding position than she was. She was no one, while the other girl was on the council. She worked in Medical while Elyza was a scout, a fighter.

It still confused her to think of Clarke as Elyza. Then on the other hand, she had first met the blonde girl as Alicia and was introduced to her as Elyza. Lexa made herself think of the blonde and everyone else she had encountered as their new person. She had no idea if they were exactly like their old self or if they had some changes in their character.

Lexa liked to think that she wasn't that different, seeing that she was still headstrong and didn't back off from a fight. Her stubbornness was equal to the one she had spurted as commander. Having spent the night in the gym, she noticed that her skills where still there, albeit a little rusty. She knew how to old a weapon, how to stand and fight. The only difference was that she had never been in need of a weapon as Alicia. At least not before the outbreak.

Another difference was Matt, her boyfriend. In her past life she had only been interested in women, the thought of a man at her side had never been appealing to her. In this life, it was the other way around. Growing up as Alicia she had honestly loved Matt and couldn't even fathom being with a girl romantically.

She still mourned his death. He had been a good guy and he didn't deserve having been one of the first to turn into those mindless creatures. The tattoo on her arm will forever remind her of him, of her anchor during her troubling teenager years.

Though her feelings were all over the place with Matt's death and seeing Costia and Clarke, remembering her feelings for all of them. Though she was surprised that upon looking into Costia's face she hadn't felt the strong ache of loss and the love she had once felt for the girl. Lexa didn't know when exactly she had started to move on from Costia, but the time spent with the other girl seemed so far in the past. She'll always love Costia, but not as deeply as she once did.

Clarke had shown her how to live again. Her whole being had pulled her in, completely falling for the blonde girl whom fell from the sky without her noticing it. It had been too late when she got aware of her feelings to her blonde friend. Her heart fluttered just at the thought of the girl, and she was glad for having another change with her, this time neither of them having any responsibilities towards their people.

They were free.

She didn't know how or why she suddenly remembered her old life and she didn't know if Clarke would ever remember, though the least she could do was get to know the blonde again. She'll discover the other girl from the beginning again, couldn't wait to spend as much time with her as possible.

Because she had time.

She had a second chance.

 _They_ had a second chance.

And she'd be stupid to not act on it.

* * *

 **Yana – Anya**

 **Nastasia – Costia**

 **Lyndsay – Raven**

 **Hope it wasn't that bad.**

 **Enjoy your Sunday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone,**

 **First, I'm deeply sorry for the very, very long wait for this update. I'm always struggling with writing during the hot summer days. I'll always seem to find excuses to not turn on my laptop and write.**

 **Another reason for this long wait was the distraction of new story ideas. I tried to ignore them. I really did… but in the end I lost that fight. I've written some chapters and scenes for the other stories (which I won't even consider to post any time soon), until I could think of other things again.**

 **A huge thank you to leanonmc, Furionknight and kyoshiob69. They're reviews reminded me again that you guys haven't lost interest in this story and were waiting for a new chapter. I probably needed this little sweet reminder.**

 **I hope you like this update. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Elyza yawned, still fighting off the tiredness. It was still early, too early after a long night of not being able to fall asleep. She had been thinking of her next trip outside the camp, thinking about all the things they might have forgotten to pack, albeit knowing that they had thought of everything. It wasn't their first tour after all.

The sun wasn't even on the horizon when she finally decided to get out of bed, entering her well-known routine of getting ready for her two weeks leave. Her bag was standing readily at the door, her weapons already retrieved from the warehouse yesterday. She'd only have to change and she'd be ready to go.

The blonde left her room and smiled as she saw her two roommates sitting at the kitchen counter, the brunette making breakfast with half closed-eyes while the blonde boy rested his head on his arms, continuing to doze.

It had become quite a ritual of theirs, meeting up for breakfast on the morning Elyza would leave. They may be busy sometimes, one of them sleeping in while the others left early, but they always had breakfast on these kind of days not caring that it was way too early for the other two to be awake.

Elyza had insisted that they didn't need to get up just for her, but Lyndsay and Cory were stubborn. That was the reason she experienced those heart-warming mornings, loving this quality time with the two people she dared to call family.

"Morning." Lyndsay murmured and Cory instinctively waved his hand at her while keeping his head down, drawing a smirk out of Elyza.

"Morning, guys. Aren't you two a ray of sunshine this lovely morning." Elyza commented sarcastically.

A glare was thrown the blonde's way as the brunette put four plates of scrambled eggs on the counter. Normally Dave was joining their breakfast on the morning of a tour, or rather any other morning, too. He very well could be living with them, considering that he was spending quite some time in their apartment. Not that she minded. Dave was one of her oldest friends, having accompanied her on her move from Australia to the United States for their studies. "Not everyone is an early bird."

Elyza shrugged. "How's the saying? The early bird gets the worm."

"The early bird can shove it." A knock on the front door sounded and Lyndsay glanced knowingly at her friend. "Oh, look. That must be our unofficial roommate number four."

The blonde rolled her eyes and went to open the door, finding unsurprisingly Dave smiling at her. She smiled back and let him in uncommented, letting him follow her back to the kitchen.

"Morning." Dave exclaimed and was greeted with a silent wave by Elyza's roommates. He looked back at Elyza questioning, pointing at the brunette and the teen.

Elyza shrugged and grabbed her coffee. "It's not a good morning."

"It's not even a morning. It's still night." Lyndsay commented.

"Well, that could be up for discussion."

Lyndsay glanced at Dave deadpanned. "You wanna discuss this with me?"

"Not really…?"

"Thought so." Lyndsay nodded and sipped her own coffee, trying to wake up.

"Hey, little man. Still sleeping?" Aden just hummed at him, probably still contemplating if he was awake enough to eat his breakfast. "So, there a rumors this morning." Dave began after having taken a gulp from his coffee. He looked up to see if he had the full attention of the others, finding two sets of eyes resting on him.

Elyza rolled her eyes as she noticed that Dave was waiting for them to ask for the rumors, rather than just telling them. Sometimes she really felt like living in a kindergarten. "This is normally the time to tell us."

"I'm waiting for you to ask for it." He replied, smiling smugly at Elyza. The rumors must really amuse him.

"Will I regret asking for it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Elyza sighed. "Okay, Dave. What are those rumors?"

"You know, you and Alicia…" Dave wiggled his brows suggestively at Elyza.

"There's nothing." The blonde girl gritted out, not believing that people actually thought that there was something going on between them. Especially since she never did anything that may suggest this development between the two girls. Maybe the people didn't know that life was not a little soap opera. "How can there even be rumors when there has absolutely nothing happened to set them off?"

Maybe it the knowing pit in her gut that led her to the conclusion or maybe it was just the fact that Lyndsey's interest laid solely somewhere at the bottom of her mug instead of partaking in the rumor mill like she always did. Normally the other girl couldn't wait to find something to tease the blonde about, so that her silence and careful gaze towards her roommate told Elyza pretty much everything she needed to know. She lifted a brow while she glared at the brunette, who now tried to encounter Elyza's annoyance with an innocent smile… which seemed useless.

"Look, I can explain."

"I'm waiting."

"It's about your conversation you had with Madison yesterday. I told Mary what happened, and maybe a few other people may have heard it. I know Bethany was there and you know how much she loves to gossip." Lyndsey apologized.

Elyza rolled her eyes. "Really? Isn't it relieving to know that even after the outbreak of an unknown disease that turns people into mindless, human-eating zombies, people still got time for gossiping?"

"What can I say? People get bored minding their own business." The brunette shrugged.

"Looks like it."

"So, nothing's going on between you and the girl?" Dave asked and Elyza shot daggers at him. "I'm kind of disappointed right now. Would have been so hot."

"If you don't stop it, I'll make sure to team you up with Tasia for the next few tours."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." She challenged.

Pouting, Dave backed down knowing that Elyza was dead serious. She did it once because he had behaved like an idiot. Since then, it was a well-known method to keep Dave in line. If there had been a time in Dave's life where he honestly felt sorry, it had been the time he had spent three days with Tasia.

"Okay, what are we going to do? What kind of counter-attack are we launching?" Suddenly Lynsey was fully awake, the last bit of sleepiness finally gone. It was her fault that her friend was caught in the middle of the latest rumor, and she was ready to righting it again. Besides, treading this like a little mission of the four of them could be fun.

"I don't plan to do anything."

Lyndsey's shoulder sagged, having already formed plans in her mind. "So you're just going to ignore it?"

"I've got no time for this, Lyn. Besides, we're not in first grade anymore. I'm sure there'll be a new rumor making its way through Polis by tomorrow. Additionally I won't be in Polis the next two weeks, so I don't really care what people are talking about. Not that I care about that at all."

"Meaning you'll let this poor girl – you're rumored having something going on with – deal with this all on her own?" This was Lyndsey's last attempt, albeit knowing that Elyza wouldn't take it if the deadpanned expression of the blonde was anything to go by.

"That _poor girl_ has a mouth of her own. And she's capable of forming words. I know this because I've seen her doing it a few times. She can defend herself if this bothers her." Elyza replied and emptied her coffee while finishing of her breakfast. Cory still seemed half asleep and Elyza was sure that as soon as she and Dave would leave, the younger boy would make his way back into his bed. Lyndsey probably, too. She threw an amused side-glance at Dave whom had literally inhaled his food by now, having completely ignored the rest of the conversation. Sighing, she stood up and placed her plate and mug into the sink. "Come on, Garfield. We've got to head out."

"Hey, I'm not eating that much! And I visit the training hall regularly."

"Whatever, Garfield." Lyndsey smiled, joining into Elyza's teasing remark. Dave was just too easy sometimes.

"I'm more often working out than you do!"

"Come on, kitty. Your owner is waiting." Lyndsey replied with a big smirk.

Dave growled at the brunette. "Oh, you wait until we're back. I promise you I'll spend my two weeks thinking of different ways to get back at you."

* * *

Lexa was breathing hard, pearls of sweat ran down her face but her attention remained on the punching bag she had been practicing with the last two hours. She had woken early and since she hadn't been able to fall back asleep, she opted to go to the training hall to work out a little. As Alicia she hadn't been big on sports, working out only a little bit once and then. But when she had been Lexa, working out and training fights had been a big part of her life.

"You're an early riser, huh?" Surprised at the unexpected voice, Lexa turned around and saw Yana leaning on the doorframe. She hadn't really seen the other woman since the incident in Medical. "There aren't a lot of people I know who are willing to train at such an ungodly hour. In fact, I know only two."

"Couldn't sleep and I felt like doing something useful while waiting on the rest of Polis to wake up." The brunette joked. "Whom are the other two?"

"Elyza and Bob."

Lexa nodded. She should've guessed that it would be the two of them. Seeing that they were both leaders of different units _and_ members of the council probably left them with not a lot of time to train. Using the early hours for some uninterrupted workout may be the best they could do.

Yana nodded towards the punching bag. "You need a workout buddy?"

The younger woman nodded while Yana took place behind the punching bag. The both of them worked quietly for some time until Lexa couldn't hold back the questions anymore. "How did you end up here?"

"Pure luck. I was in a group that got picked up by the military and was brought here."

"What did you do before the outbreak?"

The blonde repositioned herself. "I was a cop."

They trained a bit more while Lexa mused about everything that happened until now. "Can I ask you something?"

"You talk too much."

Lexa smiled, her green eyes sparkled with delight. This comment reminded her of her and Anya's early days, Lexa being a typical young teenager annoying the older woman with her many questions. Anya was always quick to reprimand her, though after some time it had been obvious for Lexa to see the blonde's fight to keep the smile off her face and stay serious.

They had had a unique relationship and Lexa had love it.

"How does one become a scout?"

"If you think about joining the scouts, don't."

The brunette frowned. "Why?"

"Elyza won't let you." Yana simply replied. At least stating annoyingly short and useless answers was a shared trait between Anya and Yana. Of course the one thing she had hated of her dear mentor would follow her into this reality as well.

"But don't you guys need some more scouts?"

Yana sighed, apparently resigning to the fact that their training session changed into a quick Q and A. "We do. But she won't let you join them just because you ask nicely."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"You really do want to become a scout?" Yana asked again, but Lexa just kept staring at the older woman, waiting for her to point her to the right direction of how to handle this. Working in Medical had been fine until now, but she needed to do something else. Something more. She felt like she was just sitting around doing nothing. "Well for one, Elyza doesn't know you that well. She needs to be able to trust her scouts implicitly. Keep up the training. Maybe join the packers."

"How's joining the packers helping me become a scout?"

"As a packer you get to go out there. Not as much as a scout, but it's at least something. That way you can prove that you can hold your own outside these walls. See it as a test. Give it your best and then you might have a chance at getting Elyza's approval."

Lexa inhaled calmly. Joining the scouts seemed to be harder than she had first thought. Of course Elyza wouldn't take in just anybody. Having just one person out there whom couldn't handle it could end in a catastrophe for the whole group of scouts out there. Yet, she knew that she'd be alright with the outside world.

It may be a little challenge, but one she knew would win eventually.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave a Review on your way out. Seeing that the lovely words I've received in the last few weeks were the reason for this long-overdue update, it might help in motivating me again…**

 **Take care, guys. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys,**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay. Half of this chapter was already finished two months ago, but I didn't know how to continue it. I hope I did okay….**

 **Thank you to all of my patient readers!**

 **I'm working on another fic and I'm stuck. I have difficulties with writing conversations. It's just not my strong suit. It's a Clexa story. Them working with some of the others in a special unit. However Clarke's past is a little darker and she's a loner, though Lexa keeps pushing her buttons to open up. I've already have the outlining of the case they'll work on. If someone might be interested on working on this story with me, just PM me. Thanks.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Elyza scanned the immediate area for any threats, securing the place with her team. Only the Yates-Brothers were currently missing, having ordered them keep their path to their accommodation clear.

It had been a week since they had departed Polis and secured buildings and cleared streets to form passages for their oncoming supply run. Sure, a few walkers may be on the streets again after they had cleared them, but they at least made sure that there weren't any surprises coming at them from the buildings. They had marked any shop worth going to on their maps and repeatedly invented routes for quick exits.

Their job was it to prepare everything for the packers arrival, help them to carry out their tasks as quick and efficient as possible and get them and the supplies safely back to their cars and therefore to the camp. And Elyza made sure that any scout on her and the other teams took their task serious.

The packer team was due any minute and knowing Bob, he'd arrive sharp on the dot. Just like her, he took his job serious and he knew that any minute longer could result in problems. As well as one could plan and survive at times like these, their current world was too dangerous.

"I just hope one of the other teams will have to go next with Tasia's team. She won't be happy." Dave walked up to Elyza, just like her staring in the direction the packers would be coming from in the next few minutes.

"She just have to suck it up. Life's a bitch."

"Just like her." He murmured, drawing snickers from the others and a stern glance from Elyza. "What? It's the truth and you know it."

"Did you hear me say anything different?" The blonde smirked.

"They're coming!"

The scouts glanced into the direction of the two cars which drew steadily closer. A warm flutter spread through Elyza at the prospect of seeing a few of her friends again. Nowadays no one knew when death would come knocking and taking people from their lives. Life's always too short these days.

The cars halted in front of them and as Bob got out Elyza smiled and walked up to him, welcoming him with a hug. She loved working with all of the packers – safe for Tasia, but she especially loved working with Bob. Just like her, he was on the council and he shared the same responsibilities. She trusted him completely to have her back and trust was something she wasn't giving out freely, having enough experience with people betraying her trust. She became careful with whom to trust.

"Hey."

"Hey. Everything fine?"

The blonde drew back and nodded. "Yeah. No problems so far."

"Just like always." Bob smirked.

"Wouldn't want you guys to overwork." She smirked. The blonde smiled at the others that got out of the cars, being greeted by her team mates. However her blue eyes suddenly stared into familiar green ones. The brunette broke the eye contact and secured one of the many empty bags on her back, readying herself to move out.

Elyza glanced back at Bob who just lifted a brow. The girl bit her lip, knowing that it wasn't her place to say anything regarding Bob's decision, but her curiosity won out. "Are you sure?"

The shaggy-haired man just shrugged, giving the blonde one of his signature smirks she always gets when he was about to say something she mostly would like to hit him for. "She asked nicely."

"You can't just say _no_ to a pretty face, can you?"

His smile grew. "What do you want from me? I'm a man after all."

"That's supposed to be your answer?" This time it was Elyza who lifted a brow unfazed. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Bob laughed at her remark. "But I'm your favorite idiot."

"You _aren't_. I'm her favorite, right Lyza?" Dave came up behind Bob, slapping him good-heartedly on the back.

Elyza grinned and shook her head at the two goons in front of her. "Please, guys. Keep some dignity and don't turn this into a contest."

Dave puffed up, sending a pointed glance at Bob. "Oh we don't need one. The winner would be clearly me."

"Are you two finished now? I'd like to get a move on." While those two had been stuck in their ridiculous discussion the others have finished getting the bags out of the car and covering the vehicle up, now staring amused at the two bickering men while waiting for further instruction.

Bob cleared his throat. "So, what have you planned for us, Elyza?"

"I thought we could go north. There are two drug stores and a lot of convenience stores."

"Sure, but didn't Tasia want to go north?" Bob asked confused, knowing that Tasia planned to go further north on her next tour.

"Yeah, so?"

The other leader rolled his eyes. "You know, you have to stop annoying her at some time."

"Why? Because she's so nice?"

"And you're saying that Dave and I are the childish ones." Bob shook his head disbelievingly and shouldered his own bag.

Elyza huffed. "Come on Tweedledee and Tweedledum. I'd like to arrive at our nightly accommodation before its getting dark."

* * *

The scouts and packers sat in the secured apartment, eating dinner while speaking in hushed tones. The darkness has long since taken over and they didn't want to risk drawing any attention to their location.

There were different groups of two or three spread out throughout the room and Elyza was sitting in a corner while contentedly glancing at the people she called her friends, though her eyes might have rested on the back of a certain brunette longer than necessary each time her eyes roamed the room.

She and Alicia had shared a few words on their way here, but nothing of importance. However, Alicia had mentioned that Yana had been the one to suggest she'd join the packers. That one had surprised Elyza since the blonde knew that Yana watched out for any soul of their camp. Suggesting to someone to get up and leave the camp for a few days meant that the older woman trusted them enough to move around comfortably outside the safe walls of Polis. It meant that Yana clearly saw something in Alicia that Elyza herself hadn't discovered yet. She had been wary of the brunette, but trusted Yana and Bob enough to respect their decision and she was ready to see what they had seen in the younger girl.

"She's hot, isn't she?"

Elyza blinked a few times, having been deep in thought and hadn't noticed Bob sitting down next to her, undoubtedly seeing her staring at the brunette girl. "Seriously?"

Bob shrugged. "Come on. I know you like girls. It's no secret in Polis. This is us, having a quite evening while staring at chicks."

"You do realize that I'm a chick too, right?"

"I try to ignore the fact during these moments. Makes me feel like past times, sitting at a bar and enjoying life with my fellows while scouting out women."

Elyza hummed amused at Bob's description of a perfect night out with his friends. "Hate to break it to you, but I belonged to the fraction you guys were drooling over. All make-up, tousled hair, short top and tight jeans. And don't forget those killer heels."

Bob must have disappeared in a day dream because it took a few moments before he breathed out his response. "Damn."

"Yep, good ol' days."

"Lyza, we definitely should have met each other before all this shit happened."

The blonde chuckled as she stood up and moved towards the door of the apartment, though before she left the room she looked back at him and smiled. "Please, you wouldn't have been able to handle me."

"I would've gladly died trying." Elyza hear Bob replying as she stepped into the dark hall of the building. She turned on the flashlight and took a look around. She didn't expect any trouble since she and her team had cleared out every apartment in the building earlier this day and secured it so that no walker could stray into it.

She turned back ready to head back into the apartment when a strange noise came from the end of the hall. Elyza flashed her light into the direction, yet couldn't detect anything out of place. Curiously, the blonde took a few steps and inspected the other hall that led down and towards the entrance of the building.

At the end of the hall on the right side was an open window. The girl frowned as she thought back to earlier when they had cleared out the building, but she couldn't remember leaving a window open. Elyza went over and looked out of the window trying to see anything suspicious, yet couldn't see anything and closed the window.

The blonde whipped around in alarm as she heard the telltale noise of groaning and shuffling behind her, lifting her light it landed directly on the face of a walker and she quickly pulled out her dagger, plunging it into the head of the walker, killing it.

Elyza's eyes widened in horror as she saw dozen other walkers making their way towards her. This building was officially compromised. She pulled out her signal whistle to warn the others since she was cut off by the walkers and readied herself to face the oncoming zombies, hoping to buy the others enough time to pack up and leave.

* * *

 **Characters involved in this chapter (mentioned and unmentioned):**

Alicia – FTWD/Lexa

Elyza – Clarke

Topher – Monty

Jarod – Nathan

Dave – Original Character

Michael Thorn – Original Character

Daniel Yates – Original Character

Benjamin Yates – Original Character

Bob – Bellamy

Thomas – Finn

Katy – Monroe

Melody – Original Character

Grant – Original Character

Yana - Anya


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys,**

 **Sorry for leaving you hanging so long with a cliffhanger. This chapter is about the fight. Not much conversation in here. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"I'm just saying, man. The States are great and all, but Australia is better. That's where my heart is!" Dave smiled and looked at Alicia and Topher. He missed his homeland dearly and if he'd have known that the apocalypse was upon them, he'd have never left his home and his family. Yet, being young and curious Dave hadn't thought twice about leaving his home to see and learn new things, following his friends to America to study abroad. He remembered how Elyza, Eli and he had entered the plane excitedly.

The three of them without a care, ready to have the time of their lives.

Dave's finger traced the well-known path towards his pocket where he kept a picture of the three of them. It was one of the very few things he could save.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

Now there were only two of the three friends left.

A whistling sound tore Dave out of his thoughts and his head shot up in alarm. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other scouts also reacting to the sound. The Australian man stood up as quickly as he could and grabbed his bag. "Okay, guys! We got to move! Move, move!"

Every one of them grabbed their things as fast as they could, albeit some of the packers seemed a bit confused. But they didn't have time to sit down and explain everything in detail. He had seen Elyza leaving the apartment a few minutes ago and knowing his friend, she wouldn't just use their signal whistle if it wasn't an emergency. "Don't just move at a crawl! Faster!"

"What's going on?!"

Topher went over to the window and opened it, glancing around the area to see if it was safe to use the fire escape. "The building's compromised. We've got to move out of here!"

"Okay, ladies," Bob spoke up after they had gathered all bags. "Out of the window, one after the other. Dave!"

Dave moved over to where Elyza's bag and weapons laid. It wouldn't be practical to carry his own equipment and Elyza's, but it would have to work. "I'll see after Elyza. We'll be right behind you guys."

"Get your asses out of here!" Bob yelled at the remaining people.

Dave entered the hall and saw lots of walkers at the other end, a few of them already dead on the ground. "Elyza!"

No answer.

The scout drew his dagger and moved towards the rotten creatures, willing to kill dozens of them to get to his friend. Some of the walkers noticed his presence and made their way towards him. "Elyza!"

"Dave!"

Dave took care of the three walkers that had made their way to him but others had already taken up their place. More and more pushed through the small corridor. At least they were splitting and Elyza didn't get all of them. Knowing that the others must be gone already and on their way to safety, Dave ignored some of the walkers and tried to make his way around the corner to Elyza.

However he miscalculated one step and didn't get his knife out of one of the walkers fast enough to avoid the walker who had come out of nowhere snapping jaw. The male scout grimaced as he shoved the walker a bit away from him while still trying to free his knife, the smell of rotten flesh nestling into his nostrils. Other walkers came closer to the struggling scout.

Furious, Dave let out an angry yell as he lifted his right leg to shove the already dead walker away, using the force to finally free his weapon. He turned around ready to deal with the other walker, yet as he turned towards the walking corpse it was completely still. No groaning, no biting motion, nothing. A few seconds later it sunk to the ground, blood pouring out from a head wound. Dave quickly looked up again and stared directly in fiery green eyes.

"Don't just stand there! Go on!" Lexa growled.

The scout shook his head and continued his way towards Elyza, Lexa at his back. Together they made their way to the corner and he could already see Elyza's blonde mane. She was circled by the walkers, having no quick exit. The blonde killed one walker after the other, but there were too much of them. They stood no chance against them. Their only chance was to break through them and run as fast as they could. "Elyza! You need to make your way over to us! Alicia and I will hold them up on our end."

Lexa and Dave pushed themselves away from the wall and forced some of the walkers back, out of the corner of his eye Dave saw Elyza inching closer to their position. Swearing, Dave contemplated from where all those rodding creatures came from. There was no way for them to have overseen such a big group as they had cleared and secured the area.

Finally Dave took a relieved breath when Elyza was pressing into his side, signaling him that they could move the other way now. Yet, a quick glance towards the brunette made him swear again. In their haste to create a path towards Elyza they had ignored the walkers at the back of the group, only killing the ones whom got too close to them. The walkers at the other end used their distraction and moved further along the hall and came now from Lexa's side at them. There was no chance for them to get back to the apartment they had wanted to use for the night.

Pushing back into Elyza forcing her to take a few steps back to where she had been, Dave reached behind him to search for the doorknob of the apartment they stood in front of. Opening the door he first ushered Lexa and then Elyza into the apartment before he quickly followed them, slamming the door shut after all of them were inside.

"Quick, we need something to barricade the door. I can't hold it much longer!" Dave grunted as he pushed against the door with all he had. The two girls pushed a nearby-standing chest of drawers towards Dave and replaced him with it.

Finally able to breathe for a few seconds, all three eyed the door for a moment. It wouldn't hold on for long, but long enough for them to slip out of the apartment and away from the compromised building.

The scout handed Elyza her things and moved towards the window with the fire escape. He opened the window and looked back to the girls, glad to see that they were already moving towards him. The thundering of the door was a constant and annoying reminder that they had to move out of the apartment as soon as possible.

"Where the hell did they come from?! We cleared out the area, building after building. Even if we missed a few or some of them entered the block after we were done, there's no way they could have entered this building!"

"I don't know. I went down the hall because I heard something. One of the windows was open. Before I could think much about it I already heard them coming from downstairs." Elyza stated as she waited for Dave to climb through the window, quickly followed by Lexa.

Elyza threw one last glance at the door, the drawer was already a few inches away from the door and the fingers of the walkers were gripping the doorframe. She huffed, annoyed by their disturbed night and followed the other two out of the apartment.

"There're more of them on the ground." Lexa informed the two scouts and pointed at a few walkers at the edge of the building, facing towards the entrance of the building.

It wasn't ideal, but if they would be quick and make a run for it as soon as they'd touch the ground, they could make it. "Well, we can't stay much longer. The others are surely on their way to our second safe house." Elyza took over the lead, moving towards the stairs to make her way down. "We ignore them. There's nothing we could gain in approaching them. This time they won. Our goal is to follow the others to the safe place."

The three climbed their way down, trying to be as silent as possible to avoid drawing attention of the remaining walkers on the ground. They almost made it, however the walkers must have made it into the apartment and to the open window because the groaning noise from upstairs got louder. The blonde threw a quick glance back to the apartment and saw that they were already at the window. The commotion upstairs drew the attention of some of the walkers on the ground to the apartment window and thus to the fire escape.

"Shit." Elyza cursed under her breath. "Forget slow and quiet. We've got to move faster. We can outrun them on the street."

The blonde scout climbed down the ladder all the while keeping the handful of walkers in sight, jumping down the last part of the way since they hadn't pulled down the ladder in their haste. Lexa was the next to jump down, though her landing was rather bumpy. Elyza did a quick scan as the brunette straightened herself and was glad to notice no obvious injury from the landing.

The moment Dave was down Elyza started sprinting into the direction of the safe place, her two friends hot on her heels. Elyza didn't know how long they sprinted but as she looked back and saw that the building and the walkers were long out of sight the girl slowed down, moving into an easy jog until she came to a complete stop a few feet later. The safe place wasn't close to their position and they couldn't sprint the whole way to it. Turning to the other two the three tried to catch their breath.

"Okay, to get back to the topic of the open window, Topher and Michael cleared the third floor and Jarod and I cleared and barricaded the entrance and ground floor. I don't want to sound petty, but I can't imagine any of us being so thoughtless." Dave stated.

"Maybe you missed the window. And it weren't just a handful of walkers but a small horde. If they all put pressure on the entrance door it will give in sooner or later, even with the precaution you took." Lexa replied.

"We always double-check so that things like that back at the apartment building don't happen. And where did the horde come from anyway? Or better question, why did they all want to enter exactly the one building we were staying in? There are so many buildings, why ours? We didn't make much noise, there was no obvious light on. Nothing! We can't have that much bad luck, can we?"

"We don't."

Lexa and Dave turned to Elyza, waiting patiently for the blonde to continue speaking. But Elyza wasn't looking at them but back towards where they came from, a faraway look on her face. The blonde scout pushed her hand into her pocket, clenching it into a fist around the item she found near the open window as she had turned around to the walkers.

The figure of a pawn.

A wooden pawn with a slight notch on the side.

Elyza clenched her jaw, could almost feel her blood boiling in her veins. It had been some time, time she used to try and forget. Forget the hurt, the betrayal she had felt. But deep down she knew she'd never will. Alone the scar on her back reminded her every day.

Oh yeah, she knew exactly that it hadn't been an unfortunate incident back at the apartment. And she knew who was to blame for it.

And she was ready to repay the knife to his back.

* * *

 **And…. another cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry :)**

 **Next chapter will reveal whom Elyza holds a deep hatred for. Let me tell you, Elyza's out for blood. No one betrays her trust and gets away with it…**

 **Mentioned Characters:**

 **Dave – Original Character**

 **Alicia – Lexa/FTWD**

 **Elyza – Clarke**

 **Topher – Monty**

 **Bob – Bellamy**

 **Eli – Wells**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys,**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Life's been crazy (and still is) and I've had a very bad case of writer's block. Honestly I still have a hard time writing but it's not as extreme anymore. I give my best.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _It was a silent night, not even the dead disturbed the peaceful setting. Nights like these were rather rare nowadays. Elyza sat with her back against a wall in a little apartment. Her friend Dave laid sleeping on the other side of the room. She knew she should also sleep a little, but sleep didn't come easy for her since all hell broke loose._

" _What are you doing?" Vic nodded towards the knife in Elyza's hand._

 _Victor "Vic" Daxton was a boy not much older than Elyza and Dave. The two Australian had met him in a little shop searching for some supplies. He had been on his own, having lost his family very early after the outbreak. After the initial wariness they had joined forces, seeing that some of the dead had noticed their presence in the little shop. They had fought their way out and made a run for it. Later, after the three had found a place for the night, Vic had told them that there was a military secured place he was heading to. Elyza and Dave hadn't hesitated long before they had decided to join Victor and follow him towards safety._

 _The blonde girl opened her palm and revealed a little wooden block, likely cut off of a leg from one of the chairs. The wooden block was halfway carved into a figure. Elyza chuckled as she looked at the half finished figure in her hand. "It's a pawn for a chess game. At least I'm trying to make it look like one."_

" _You know how to play chess?"_

" _Yeah, my best friend and I often played. It may sound strange, but I always found the game calming. It's peaceful and not rushed."_

 _Victor threw a side-glance to where Dave was sleeping in a corner of the room before he turned back to Elyza, looking doubtful at her. "I didn't peg Dave for a chess player. I can't imagine him sitting still long enough to actually finish one game."_

 _That earned him a short amused laugh from the girl he was sitting next to, smiling at her. "Oh god, no! Dave isn't patient enough for chess. He'd loose interest within the first three moves." Blue eyes found the figure of her dear childhood friend in the corner, chuckling slightly as she imagined Dave having to play chess. "I was actually speaking of my other friend who moved with Dave and me to the States. His name was Eli."_

" _Was?" Vic asked hesitantly, knowing that it was easy to loose loved ones these days. Too easy. He didn't want to intrude or make the blonde uncomfortable._

" _He died. Two days before we met you actually."_

 _Victor didn't replay, letting the silence take over. He leaned back and watched how Elyza continued to carve out the pawn. It didn't look like much at the moment, but he had no doubt that it would soon change. After another few minutes he spoke again, just above a whisper but Elyza heard him clearly. "Would you show me how to play chess?"_

 _Elyza stopped and her eyes flickered up to Victor for a moment before she looked down again and continued with her work. "Sure," she replied, voice as quiet as his had been. "If you help me carve the figures."_

 _The boy smiled and leant back against the wall once more, closing his eyes to try and find some rest before the brutality of a new day would greet them in a few hours. "Deal."_

"I can't believe he's still alive." Dave grumbled as they walked towards the spot the others should be waiting for them. "That piece of shit."

Lexa had tried to follow the conversation, but neither of the two scouts had offered her a full explanation. So far she knew that the one behind the incident was an old friend of them named Vic, though it may seem as if the term _friend_ might not be correct. At least not anymore. "Would anyone please tell me who this Vic is?"

"We've met Vic before we arrived at the camp. Dave and I haven't heard of it until we've met him. We joined him and fought our way to the camp, becoming friends along the way. Someone we could trust." Elyza started to explain, Dave scoffing at the last part. "Some time later the turmoil began, the civilians started to lose their trust in the military and went against them. But Vic was on their side. The last time I saw him he plunged a dagger into my back."

Lexa's eyes widened at this, not having expected _that_. The brunette was pretty sure that Vic would never become a friend of hers, not after what she had just heard. Her imagination came up with a few nice things she could do to him if she should ever meet him, and she certainly hoped she will.

"If he was your friend, why did he turn against you?"

"Vic grew up in a military family, and if the world as we knew wouldn't have ended he would have enrolled too. He was always saying how great the military was and that without them, we wouldn't stand a chance against the undead." Dave replied. His eyes flickered through the streets, scanning for possible threats. "Elyza even tried to sway his opinion as it became clear that the citizen started to feel uneasy with the military and we found out more and more faults in them. We thought he was with us, but we were wrong and he turned against us. The revolution broke out and the last I saw him was when he flew with some of the military."

Lexa's green eyes found the figure of the blonde, staring intently at her as she tried to figure out what was going on in the other girl's head. If the blonde noticed her stare she didn't let her know as she kept her eyes straight forward looking down a long road plastered with a handful walker.

She was about to say something to Elyza as a groaning sound drew the attention of the three towards their right. There, in one of the little side streets, were at least six walker making their way towards them, slowly dragging their feet on the pavement.

Dave cleared his throat and straightened his bag. "Maybe that's our cue to leave." He barely had finished his sentence as he saw Elyza passing him walking towards the walking dead, fingers already fishing for her dagger. He rolled his eyes at his friend, knowing that she was angry and in need for some relieve. "Or maybe not."

Pulling out his own dagger he followed Elyza's example and moved forward to aid the blonde, the brunette girl not hesitating either. The blonde faced the walker head on while the other two stayed back a little, feeling the need to let the other girl work out her fury. Still, they were close enough to intervene if needed.

It didn't take long for them to get rid of the walker and Lexa put her attention back on Elyza who still had her back to her. She herself had often opted to work out if she was angry, at least during her life as Lexa. The brunette had to admit that she had slacked slightly in this life, the thought of working out already stressful on its own and since she hadn't felt the need to work anymore on her body, she wasn't even eager to. Surprisingly she had loved to spent her time with her friends, taking a walk on the beach and work on her tan while listening to music or cuddling up to Matt.

She was deep in thoughts as a sudden hand on her ankle drew her out of her thoughts. Hearing the low groaning noise she already knew who – or rather _what_ had gripped her and she instantly tried to move her feet away while her hand moved towards her knife. Again, yet before she could do anything else the tight grip on her feet loosened and the groaning fell silent.

Eyes flickering down she saw a knife sticking out of the walker's head, a knife she knew damn well. Green eyes moved up and locked into blue ones. Both girls just stared at each other.

A chuckle broke them out of their trance.

"Some things never change. Always saving the damsel in distress huh?"

Lexa huffed at that, feeling slightly offended by this. "I'm not a damsel in distress. I can look after my own."

Dave's lips briefly formed a big O and muttered a quick "Sorry, Princess.", before they were pulled up into a smirk, staring mischievously at his leader. "Talking back. Totally your type."

Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed a flush taking over Elyza's cheeks however she covered it up by walking over to the new dead walker and removing her dagger out of his head, cleaning it from the blood with the help of the walker's clothes.

"We should go. The others are probably waiting for us."

The three made their way silently towards the closest secured building, hoping the others were already waiting there for them. They ignored the undead on their way, just killing the ones that were in their way. Elyza's mood didn't increase much on their way, although she was a bit less tense the moment she noticed Bob already waiting for them in front of the secured building.

"Hey, we already started to worry about you guys." The shaggy-haired man spoke as soon as they had closed up to him, immediately giving Elyza a brief hug and a clap on Dave's shoulder. Bob just raised a brow and nodded at the brunette standing between the two scouts. "Alicia."

Lexa just nodded at him ready to defend herself from any reprimand she may have coming her way after ignoring his order to follow the others out of the building and instead having helped out Elyza and Dave, in her mind the only acceptable option at that moment. There was no way she would have run away when others could need her help.

She sighed relieved when Bob's attention went back to the scouts though she didn't know if she was off the hook or if he was just waiting for a better moment to have a word with her.

"The others?"

Bob motioned with his head to the building behind him, indicating that everyone else was inside. "No one was hurt. But we could use a good night's rest. The last one was cut short and we more or less jogged all the way over here. We already checked the building, it's safe."

"The other one was safe, too." Elyza said throwing at him the wooden figure she had found at the other building, watching Bob mustering the little figure in his hands before his eyes moved up again.

"What do you mean?"

"We found signs of manipulation."

The male leader frowned at the statement. "Who-"

"Vic." Dave spat out the name like a curse word.

"How do you know?" Bob asked and Elyza pulled the figure out of her pocket, lifting it for Bob to see. He looked warily at the little wooden figure before his eyes flickered up to her again. "And you're absolutely sure?"

"There are no doubts. This belonged to Vic."

Nodding once, Bob accepting the blonde's statement. He trusted Elyza and he knew that she'd never accuse anyone just like that, even if she couldn't stand the person. "Then we have a problem. He knows a lot about Polis, knows about our system and obviously about our safe places."

"You'll inform the others when you get back." Elyza stated, even if it sounded more like an order. But while Elyza will stay some time longer out in the city, Bob and his team will return soon and this was a topic that shouldn't wait longer than necessary to be brought up to the other council members. They didn't know what Vic's plan was. They needed to take precautions to protect their camp and the people in it.

"I will." Bob promised.

"Why don't we head in? I'm pretty beat after a long day out and this hellish night." Dave cut in, barely containing a yawn.

Lexa agreed with him, she herself felt exhausted. "He's right. We need to rest."

"Sure, we'll double the security for now on. I won't let anyone creep up to us again." Elyza replied and while she also was tired she didn't want any more incidents. This one was too close.

"I'll join the first watch. The Yates brothers, Topher and Katy will be, too. They should be well-rested by now. We'll keep our eyes open. You three should catch up on some well-needed sleep." Bob offered.

"You don't have to tell me this twice."

With that Dave moved towards the entrance of the building and swiftly moving up to the room the others were staying in, the others following silently. There was no obvious light illuminating the room, a fact everyone instinctively had agreed upon. They didn't want to draw any more unwanted attention than they already had.

Elyza exchanged a few quick words with the others of her team before she settled down in a corner of the room, placing her bag and weapons carefully next to her and leant back against the wall closing her eyes. There was a loud thump next to her though the blonde didn't need to open her eyes to see that Dave had placed himself next to her.

She was almost asleep when she heard her friend speak up again, surprised that he was still awake. His words were quiet yet clear for her to hear.

"She was good today."

Elyza didn't need any further clarification on who Dave meant. She had the feeling she knew exactly whom he was referring to and her eyes immediately opened slightly and sought out the by now familiar figure of the brunette sitting against the other wall talking softly with Jarod. The corner of her lips were slightly tucked upwards when she saw the attentive posture of the other girl, as if she was ready to jump into action any second, though almost looking comfortable while doing so. As if she had never done anything else but live a life in constant danger.

"I'm sure she would be a great scout one day."

Now her lips were pulling up even more and her eyes switched from Alicia to Dave, directing him a knowing smirk. He had always been the one to meddle and she knew exactly what he was trying to hint at. But once again Elyza stayed silent, opting against commenting just yet to see what Dave had to say.

They fell silent and the blonde didn't know if Dave waited for a response from her or if he had given up. Once again Elyza leaned back and closed her eyes ready to be embraced by a dreamless sleep. They'd have a long they ahead of them if they wanted to get the packers back to the cars on time.

"She just needs a little help. Just….pointers or something."

An amused huff and a brief upwards flicker up Elyza's lips was all the indication that she had heard Dave's words. It took another few seconds before she finally spoke up, sensing that he won't let her sleep until she reacted in some way. "Do what you have to do."

His response came a beat later.

"I don't know what you mean."

The smile on his face was easily audible in his reply, telling the blonde that he knew all too well that she knew about his thoughts. Deciding to give Dave the last word Elyza kept her mouth shut and it only took mere seconds before she was pulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Although it was a tough and long walk the group of scouts and packers finally reached the cars. Sure, they cut the run short and she was sending the packers home empty-handed, but she wanted Bob back at the camp to inform the others of their incident and findings. They had enough supplies to last them for some time, one missed run wouldn't hurt. Upping their security was more important.

Her team automatically spread out and secured the area while Bob's team put their bags back into the cars. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Alicia slowing her pace until Elyza caught up to her on her way to bid farewell to Bob and the blonde had the feeling that the other girl wanted to speak to her.

Her suspicions got confirmed when the brunette turned around and stared at her, waiting for the blonde to close the remaining distance between them. Elyza came to a stop in front of the other girl but stayed silent waiting for Alicia to state whatever she wanted to.

After Lexa felt like she had the complete attention of the blonde on her she took a deep breath and asked the one question she had wanted to ask from the very beginning, not seeing the need to beat around the bush. "Would you consider taking me in as a scout?"

Blue eyes briefly flickered over to the others before they moved back to rest upon forest green eyes.

"No."

Lexa tried to mask up her disappointment, though there was a flicker she knew the blonde girl must have noticed. The way she was intently staring at her there was no way for her to miss it. The brunette had hoped that she had proved herself out there, proved to the blonde that she could keep up with the life they were living now.

"May I ask why?"

There was a long exhaled from the blonde, then her raspy voice once again filled the silence as Lexa had blended out the background noise of the others. "I know the protocol we set for situations like yesterday. I'm pretty sure Bob told you to leave with the others. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for your help." Elyza quickly added when she noticed Alicia opening her mouth to protest. "But I need people who follow my orders, even if they're hard to execute. I have to trust that they will listen to me."

"What about Dave? He stayed, too."

"I stopped a long time ago to try and tell Dave what to do." Taking pity on the girl Elyza tried to nudge her into the right direction. "A scout has to be able to survive on their own for an undefined time. They have to be able to keep a cool head and protect others. All scouts have to know the safe hiding places throughout the city. They have to remember all the shops of the city which are already raided and which are still untouched."

Seeing Bob and the others finishing up Elyza sent a quick encouraging smile towards Alicia and moved to the others to say her goodbyes. Just when the packers were about to pull away and drive back to Polis, Elyza leaned down and looked through the open window at Alicia.

"Hey, you're on the right way. You have potential. You're just not quite there yet."

Surprised at the sudden turn and prospect of becoming a scout after all Lexa was unable to reply anything because the car suddenly moved forward and they pulled away from the scouts, taking Lexa further and further away from the blonde.

But she knew that she'd do anything to show Elyza that she was the best candidate for a place on a scout team.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys,**

 **Finally I finished the next chapter of May We Meet Again. Originally I planned some more things for this chapter but it got out of hand length-wise, so the rest will be in the next chapter :)**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the past ones!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Lexa beat hard down onto the punching back hanging in front of her, completely ignoring the other people training in the gym. Pearls of sweat found their way down from her face, dripping down onto her olive green top she was wearing.

It have been five days since they had come back to Polis after their tour and she was getting restless. Madison and Nick had decided to spend the first day she had been back with her, one of them always having an eye on her as if she might disappear any second. Of course her mother didn't waste time berating her for joining one of the teams going outside for supply runs. Since the outbreak the blonde woman always tried to keep her family together and out of harm's way.

What Madison didn't understand was that danger was now lurking everywhere.

The fact that she finally had her memories back of a life similar to this one didn't help either. In her past life Lexa was used to always keep her focus on her surroundings. The possibility of an assassination attempt had been ever-present. The brunette had been used to this kind of lifestyle. Now, after a few days of getting used to the fact that she indeed had already lived once before in another life, Lexa couldn't just sit back and watch the others risk their lives.

Not even as Alicia Clark did she like to be a bystander. No, she had always been, in this life and in the other, someone whom took charge. May it be of twelve clans or just her own life.

Another thing that she learnt was that her memories of her past life got more and more into the forefront of her mind. She could remember things as Lexa easier than as Alicia. It was like Lexa was taking over, letting Alicia disappear into a distant memory.

It wasn't like those memories were completely gone, but she identifies herself more with her life as Lexa than Alicia. And Lexa had always been in charge of things. The fact that now she wasn't made her uncomfortable.

So after the first day with her family, which she had enjoyed a little in the beginning, Lexa had managed to wound herself from their grip and began to make herself useful again. Slowly but surely the brunette integrated herself in the current on-goings, letting people know that they could rely on her.

First she had searched for Bob. In her opinion he was the one who seemed to have the most influence after Elyza, despite there being more people on the council. She had asked him if she could be of any help securing the camp and after some arguing he had relented to the fact that she wanted to be in in the preparations.

Walls were added for their defense against outsiders, current ones were strengthened. People were assigned as guards in front of their storehouses securing their supplies. They upped their guards at the main entrance and the smaller exits they had for emergencies around the camp.

Most people just looked confused at those preparations though didn't question anything, fully trusting in their council. It wasn't treated as a secret but the prospect of an incoming thread wasn't openly stated as well. The council was wary of the happenings and felt like their increase in defense was justified by the facts Bob had stated. Better safe than sorry.

Now Polis was secure and the guards were prepared for an attack which hopefully will never come. Normality came back and everyone settled back in their life and duties they had lived and done before the incident back in that apartment. And Lexa was once again without anything to do.

When they had finished the brunette had once again sought out Bob to discuss further things, though he had quickly shut her down telling her that there was nothing to do anymore. At least not for him. He'll speak with Elyza once she was back and the council will again convene with all members, but until then there was nothing he could give her to do.

Out of boredom Lexa had started to spend most of her time in the gym to pass the time until Elyza's team would be back. At least it gave her something to do and it was time that she got into shape again.

"What did the bag do to you?"

The sudden voice drew Lexa out of her thoughts. Turning around the brunette's eyes fell upon the familiar figure of her ex-mentor. Yana stood a few steps away with her arms crossed as she stared unimpressed at her. Lexa almost felt like she had made a wrong move and was about to be reprimanded by Anya until she remembered that this wasn't quite Anya. _Yet_ , she hoped.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm training, that's all." Maybe it was better that this wasn't Anya she was speaking to. This answer would've certainly got her some punishment. Lexa had learnt early on to not talk back at her first. Later on the brunette natblida stayed quiet and waited for Anya to continue, telling her the mistake she had made and showing how to do better.

Anya hadn't been a bad mentor, just a strict one. And Lexa had been grateful for her lessons as the blonde woman had been one of the reasons she had managed not to break by all of the decisions she had to make as the commander.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"I'm not going back to Medical if that's what you mean. I don't feel much of a help sorting out pills and filling out paperwork. Not to disregard those doing these kind of things, but I have to do more. I _need_ to."

"Throwing punches at an unmovable object isn't much of a help either." Yana shot back.

"But at least I'm doing something. Besides, I need to get into better shape."

Brown eyes mustered Lexa up and down and it took a few seconds until Yana replied. "You're on Bob's team?" A brief nod of her head was all the blonde got as a response. "When you aren't out on a run you'll meet me and the guards who aren't on duty at the training area next to the council building. You'll train with us from now on. That will help more than this punching bag. Now come on."

Lexa bent down and picked up her towel and water bottle before hurrying after Yana who was already by the door of the gym, not even once turning around to see if Lexa was following her. Once again the brunette was reminded that there were some habits that were so much like Anya's. "Where are we going?"

"I'm a man down on one of the teams stationed a block away from Polis." They had begun to place teams of two persons around a block from Polis in each direction to warn the camp of any threats coming their way.

Green eyes widened at those news and hope fluttered up in her at the prospect of finally doing something to actively help in protecting Polis. "You'll send me out?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No!" Lexa replied instantly. Maybe she should be embarrassed by how eager she seemed, almost like a dog which finally got a bone to chew on, but the brunette didn't care.

They arrived at the main entrance guarded by five people. A lone figure stood in front of the gates, knife firmly secured on his thigh and a gun in shoulder holster. As they got closer Lexa saw that the man had short, brunette hair and a stubble. He wasn't too muscular, yet seemed fit enough and was a bit taller than herself. For a moment she felt like she knew him but she wasn't able to place him.

"That's Rick Johnsson, you're partner. You'll spend the day together out at your post so I hope you can work together. If not, that's your problem. Just do your job and keep watch. Stay out of trouble and for the love of God, don't bring trouble back towards Polis."

Rick didn't move an inch, not even acknowledging the orders while Lexa once again nodded her understanding. Yana equipped Lexa the same way Rick was, one knife and one gun. The blonde glanced one last time at them before she gave the signal for the guards to open the gates and turned wordlessly around to get back to her duties.

Rick picked up the bag that leaned against his legs and turned to the now open gates, walking a few steps before he glanced over his shoulder. "You coming, or what?"

She silently followed him out of the camp, trailing behind him as they walked to their post all the while mulling over where she had might seen him before. It must have been a brief meeting, like a passing in a hallway or in one of the villages she had visited, yet she still couldn't put a name on his face.

"Have you been on patrol before?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah. I like it. No one out there to bother you." He replied looking expectantly at her, probably in hopes of her shutting up.

"I take it you former partner didn't talk much?"

"Exactly."

Lexa chose not to reply for the moment and it didn't take much longer until they reached their post. She didn't know much about Rick yet, but as far as she could tell Lexa liked him. Especially his bluntness. Not many people told their opinions as directly as he did. It was oddly refreshing.

During her time as the commander of twelve clans, not many people dared to speak openly with her. The few who did dare to always asked beforehand if they could do so. Honestly, there were only two who had no problems stating their opinion, if Lexa wanted them to or no; Titus and Anya.

Anya had been with her since she had been a child. The blonde woman had seen something in her and took her in as a second. It didn't take really long until the older woman became not only her mentor but family to her. Lexa had trusted her unconditional. Lexa just wished that Anya's life wouldn't have ended as soon as it had.

Titus, as her teacher and advisor, had seemed to entitle himself to the right to be as straightforward with her as he wanted to. Had been from the beginning. And she had let him, knowing that he always had wanted the best for her. Even as he had attacked Clarke, he had just wanted to act in Lexa's best interest, as insane as it sounded. His protectiveness of her had been much more pronounced than she had thought. And maybe Lexa should've seen the signs of his behavior. Maybe she could've avoided his actions in time.

But what had happened, happened. There was nothing she could change now but perhaps doing better this time around. She couldn't waste her second chance to dwell on the past. She had to concentrate on the here and now. It was the only way to guarantee a better future in this world.

They took position at a bus station a little over a block away from Polis. This location gave them the ability to keep the road ahead of them in sight, as well as the streets leading to their left and to their right. Lexa took a brief glance at each direction noting their emptiness, and turned around to take place at the bench of the bus station, leaving some space between her and Rick who had immediately sat down after arriving at their position.

"We should regularly inspect the streets. The walkers aren't the quickest, but humans are. If they really are planning an attack, they surely will try to take us by surprise." Lexa exclaimed while her eyes roamed over the different buildings in front of her.

It was nothing, really. Just some grumbled words barely audible. Still, Rick's response startled her and as quiet as they had been, she still had heard them clear enough. Green eyes widened and she whipped around to focus on her new partner instead of the buildings. Could it be? "What did you just say?"

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't _nothing_. You did say something."

Confused by the brunette's persistence Rick just kept staring at her as if he tried to figure something out. Then, after a beat he finally relented. "I just said, _sure thing, Commander_."

" _Commander_?" It couldn't be a coincident, could it? First she felt like she had seen him before and now he addressed her with her old title. He had to be from the other world, like her. And maybe, just maybe he too did remember. Hope blossomed up in her at the prospect of not being the only one to remember.

Once again she mustered him up and down, taking in every aspect of him. It shouldn't be that hard to place him. Seeing that everyone seemed to have the same bodily features as in the old world the brunette dismissed the idea of him being one of her guards – or any other warrior for that. While he was well-defined he didn't look as packed as any other warrior, and he didn't strike her the type of man to enter readily a war.

"Yeah well, you seem to be the commanding type, hence Commander." He quickly dismissed her, turning away from her stare to gaze at nothing in particular all the while trying to cover up his nervousness.

But she _did_ see it. And as she looked at his profile for a moment seeing him sitting there like that, it suddenly hit her where she had seen him before. Back then it had barely been a few seconds her eyes had rested on him. Other things had taken over her attention, things like gunshots and dying.

But he had been there, she was sure of it.

"You're the one who had been chained to a chair in Clarke's room!"

He just briefly glanced at her as he scoffed at her. "Yeah, well. You're the one who died there. Good times, huh?"

"So you remember it, too." By now Lexa had turned her body towards Rick. She couldn't believe it. There was someone else who remembered!

"Oh yeah, I do."

"Are there others? Why do we remember and the others don't?"

There was a long exhale from the man in front of her. For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer but after a few seconds he finally opened his mouth to reply, a careless shrug accompanying his answer. "Don't know. Don't care. I know that I remember, and now I know you remember. That's it."

"No one else?" She didn't know what she had expected. Until now she had met no one she knew from the old world who had indicated that they remember. Having now one more person who knows should be an achievement. Yet the brunette could still feel the familiar feeling of disappointment in her chest.

"Not that I know of. It's not exactly something that comes up at dinner time." There's a brief, sarcastic laugh before he continued, this time in a deeper voice. _"By the way, remember the time were you hung me up on a tree? Fun times, weren't they?"_

"Do I want to know this story?"

"Probably not."

"You Sky People have always been strange." Lexa breathed, thinking back to all the strange behavior and sayings of those who came from the sky.

"Haven't heard _that_ term in a very long time."

"What-" Lexa swallowed slightly as she tried to find the right words. "May I ask what happened after I…."

"…..bit the dust?" He continued and she looked uncomfortable though nodded. "The usual. Mindless people controlled by an I.A., Apocalypse 2.0, a war for the last remaining place on earth…."

"What?!" She couldn't even fathom all the things he said. Lexa had expected that things might have gotten a little rocky but that everything would be okay in the end. However it seemed like things went downhill after her death and she felt guilty for leaving her people to deal with all of this on their own. Especially for her successor it couldn't have been an easy time.

She opened her mouth to get more details about the life after her death when they suddenly heard the sound of wheels coming closer to their location. Both jumped up in surprise and moved up to the intersection to get a better look.

There was an old pick-up coming from their right and as it got closer both of them relaxed immediately after recognizing it as the car the scouts usually used.

Lexa smiled at the approaching vehicle.

Elyza was finally back.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
